Torture? Anyone? Anyone?
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Ava's back and has a vendetta with Sam, but will Dean pay for it. Sequel to Alastair's Plaything
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine. I'm re-posting several stories because of lack of page breaks. Bye…**

_**Supernatural**_

She was smiling at him, the sadistic smile she always wore no matter whose body she inhabited. In her hands was a long, pointed, blood stained knife. None of the red liquid was his, but he shared some DNA with it. His eyes swept across the room landing on his barely conscious brother, chained to a wall. Blood splattered his brother's tattered shirt, small, deep gouges across his chest.

Not for the first time, he tried to break the bindings that bound him to the chair. It was useless, the rope just slicing into his wrists again, blood slowly dripping onto the floor.

"You brought this upon yourself, Winchester," Ava said turning back to his brother.

"Use me, you hate me," he tried to beg, but she ignored him as she ran the knife down his brother's face. The cut immediately began dripping blood, the red liquid sliding down his face like a tear.

"You're beginning to become boring," Ava grumbled to her strung up captive. "At least when you were conscious you screamed." Sighing she called, "Joshua, big brother, take him away."

A brunette man, taller than six-four, weighing more than either Winchester brother, came walking in. So different from the red head he used to possess, the demon unchained the unconscious brother and carried him out of the room.

"Where are you taking him," the other one asked making his wrists bleed worse as he fought to break free again.

"Don't you worry about him," Ava purred wiping her knife on a handkerchief she extracted from her skirt pocket. "You should be worrying about yourself." She walked toward him, the knife gleaming in the lone light bulb above his head, and his eyes widened. As much as Ava hated his brother, he had nothing on the Winchester tied to the chair. Bracing himself for pain, wondering if he was about to scream like his brother, he felt the knife slice across his chest…

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

**35 hours earlier****…**

_Alastair was strung up in the devil's trap the angels stuck him in. He had been taunting Dean the entire time he was being tortured, every word working Dean's last nerve. As much as Dean tried to block it out, he caught small portions of the demon's words. Dean just wished Alastair would shut up and answer his question, the torturing slowly getting to him. But he continued to periodically torture the demon, even when every moral fiber of his being screamed at him not to._

_Then Alastair's words got to a point where Dean couldn't block them, not even a little. "Oh, the first time you picked up my razor. The first time you sliced into that weeping bitch. That was the first seal."_

_ "You're lying," Dean said masking his panic. _He has to be lying.

_ "'And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.' We had to break the first seal before we could break any others. Get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line. When we win…when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down…we'll owe it all to you. Dean Winchester. Believe me son, I wouldn't lie about that. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me."_

_ Dean turned his back on Alastair, Ruby's knife clenched in his fist, in full blown panic mode. No, he couldn't have. There was no way he'd be that careless, he couldn't bring on the apocalypse. But, deep down, he knew it was true. There was no other explanation. Demons may lie ninety-seven percent of the time, but this time was one of the rare three percent._

_ "No," Dean finally said looking down at Ruby's knife, "I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win, you won't be around to see it." He turned around, ready to drill Ruby's knife through Alastair's heart and be done with him. Except, Alastair wasn't tied up anymore, he was right behind Dean. "You should talk to your plumber about the pipes," the demon said as he drilled his fist into the hunter's face._

_ Dean lost count of the number of hits he took to the face-it was somewhere between five or six. He was in and out of consciousness, somehow finding himself up against the trap that Alastair managed to get out of. "You've got a lot to learn boy," Alastair said squeezing Dean's windpipe, air was an impossibility for the helpless hunter. "So, I'll see you in class, bright and early, Monday morning."_

_ Dean knew Castiel came in at that point, the angel was going to save him, except the dark haired angel never showed; Alastair continued to tightened his hold on Dean's throat, air was just a luxury for people who didn't jumpstart the apocalypse. Everything was going black; Dean was going to die…_

He jerked awake, knife already in hand. His frantic eyes darted back and forth, expecting Alastair to attack. It took a moment for him to calm down, to see that no demon was able to cross the salt lines he put down. Breathing a sigh of relief, feeling like an idiot because he was shaking and being stupid, he put his knife back and rolled over to check his watch.

"Another nightmare," a familiar voice asked making Dean jump again. His heart was going a mile a second, something that was probably not healthy, as he flipped on the light to see Sam watching him from his own bed. Dean realized the TV was on, a dude trying to sell knives to all the insomnia victims out there.

"You get any sleep," Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"We just got in a few hours ago, so I thought I'd do some research, but that got boring so I'm just watching infomercials." His brother seemed more wired than usual, almost like he had been jacked up on Red Bull and energy pills. He had been acting weird ever since they snapped out of the angel induced memories. Not that Sam remembered any of that, Dean had brought it up several times and his brother just gave him a blank stare. _Great, more memories for only me to dwell on_, Dean had thought. It also didn't help that Sam had memories of the three weeks that Dean couldn't account for. Like Dean recovering at Bobby's for a week before him and Sam helped the older hunter with a vampire nest and a demon infestation. But, neither brother questioned it and just shoved it into the mental file that was their weird lives.

Now, they were just coming back from burning some bones. Mr. Carl J. Kimble went crazy back in 1954 and killed his wife and two daughters before doing away with himself. Since then every family that moved into the Kimble estate was terrorized by the malevolent spirit, the recent family almost losing their son when he was thrown through a window. For hunts it was relatively easy, if Dean counted twisting his ankle after being thrown into a gravestone and Sam getting pushed into the un-dug grave as easy.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with those things," Dean commented nodding his head toward the television.

"What can I say…," Sam started as Dean finished with him, "…it's riveting TV." Rolling his eyes, knowing there was no way in hell he was going back to sleep, he rolled out of bed.

When he put pressure on his ankle it hurt, but he had been in worse pain than that and ignored it. He limped toward his bag, pulling out some clean clothes, and headed toward the bathroom mumbling to Sam about taking a shower. His brother merely grunted in response as he flipped the channel. Dean closed the door on an _Andy Griffith_ rerun, the whistling tune getting automatically stuck in his head.

He placed his clean clothes on the toilet lid. Stripping his dirty clothes off, he stepped into the shower and turned the knob until the water was as hot as he could take. He let the crystal clear droplets roll down his skin and let his mind wander.

At first he didn't really believe Alastair, there was just no way God would want him out of Hell if he started the apocalypse. Of course, that's before he found out about the real reason behind it.

_Waking up in hospitals sucked, the smell alone was enough to make Dean want to kill something. The nasal canal was another thing that really had him wanting to just take out his Bowie knife and go at it. The only good thing about the hospital was the medication they gave out. _It's gotta be good stuff when you can't feel any of the pain a lone demon's fist can make, _Dean had thought._

_ "Are you alright," a familiar voice said making him jump. He glanced over to see Cass, any trace of a fight with Alastair gone, sitting in the chair by Dean's bed._

_ "No thanks to you," Dean had replied trying to sound harsh, but only managing slightly less upset._

_ "You need to be more careful."_

Thank you Captain Obvious,_ Dean's thoughts had snapped as his mouth, in turn, snapped, "You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."_

_ "That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."_

Junkless died, well that is a relief. He was getting on my nerves anyway,_ Dean wanted to say, but ended up saying, "Was it the demons?" _Is one more angel dead because I started the apocalypse and brought them down to earth to be killed?

_"It was disobedience." Cass had replied slowly. "He was working against us." They sat in silence for a few seconds, Dean trying to determine what exactly that meant, when Alastair's words came back to him. "'And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.'"_

_ "Is it true?" Dean had to know there was no letting it go until he found out. "Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"_

_ "Yes," Castiel responded, there was no sugar coating with this guy. "When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to Hell and fought our way to get to you before you…"_

_ "Jump started the apocalypse," Dean finished in a small voice. He had started it, he was the reason everyone could die. _Some hero I am_, he thought bitterly._

_ "And we were too late," Castiel said emotionlessly. _Would it kill him to show some fricking emotion, I am the reason the world could end. Be pissed, man. Punch me, do something.

_"Why didn't you just leave me there, then," Dean asked trying to keep every emotion but anger out of his voice._

_ "It's not blame that falls on you, Dean… it's fate." _What the hell does that mean? _"'The righteous man who begins it… is the only one who can finish it.' You have to stop it."_

_ "Lucifer," Dean whispered not even trying to mask his fear anymore. "The apocalypse? What does that mean?" he knew that look, Cass was going to try and bail. That just made Dean angry. "Hey, don't go disappearing on me you son of a bitch, what does that mean?"_

_ "I don't know," Cass said calmly._

_ "Bull," Dean tried to yell, but his voice only managed to go just above a whisper._

_ "I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."_

_ "Well then, you guys are screwed." _Royally fucked, _Dean tacked on. "I can't do it, Cass. It's too big." He was really trying to hold in his tears, but it was only a manner of time before they escaped. "Alastair was right, I'm not all here. I'm not stro…strong enough." _I'm scared_, he wanted to say._

_ Trying to joke, but knowing it was futile, he said, "Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be." Tears slowly trekked down his face as he finished with a, "Find someone else, it's not me." _And the next day he woke up as Dean Smith, working at Sandover, and having no recollection of ever being a hunter.

Dean came back to reality when he started shivering. He didn't realize the water had gone cold. He turned the knob to off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off quickly, the shivering subsiding ever so slightly, and started to get dressed.

He looked in the mirror once he was dressed. He saw no black eyes, which he should have. Only complete evil could jumpstart the apocalypse. To keep from looking at his reflection a second longer, he nabbed his toothbrush out of his tote bag-or a toothbrush, he could never quite remember which toothbrush was his and which was Sam's-and the toothpaste.

He brushed his teeth without looking at himself, slightly nervous that he'd see that his normal hazel-green eyes had been taken over by black. He spit the toothpaste in the sink, filled the glass, sitting by the complementary soap, with water, and rinsed his mouth out. He cleaned the remaining toothpaste off his brush, stored both toothbrush and paste into the tote bag, collected his dirty clothes, and headed out of the bathroom.

Sam was sleeping, the television playing _I Love Lucy_. Dean picked up the remote and flipped off the show. He threw the remote back on the nightstand, picked up his watch, and put it on. He headed over to his bag-Sam having moved it from the floor to the table sometime in the middle of the night/early morning-shoved his dirty clothes amongst the other dirty and clean garments-mostly dirty which made Dean make a mental note to stop at the next laundry mat they passed-and pulled out some socks.

He settled on his bed, pulling his boots out from under it, and began the process of getting his sock and boot onto his already sore ankle. That took all of thirty seconds, the second boot less, and he stood up.

It was a quarter to five, he was hungry, and he remembered passing a twenty-four hour diner on the way into town. Figuring he'd pick up breakfast now, both of them could eat when Sam finally decided to wake up, and be on the road before any cops found out about the body they dug up, he decided to get food. With a plan in mind, he scribbled a note to Sam on the stationary sitting on the desk.

_Sasquatch,_

_ Went to get food, be back in no less than twenty minutes. Don't do anything I wouldn't do because I don't feel like adding a cleaning charge to Abe Packer's credit card. Stupid name by the way._

_Dean._

Note left where Sam could find it, keys in his leather jacket pocket, Dean left the room, closing the door with a silent click. It was cold, white fog escaping his lips every time he exhaled. He had decided a long time ago that cold weather was just unavoidable in his line of work and complaining about it was completely inane, but he still hated it just the same.

His car was parked away from the room, the motel parking lot already full of rental cars. There was a dental convention going on in the town. The dentists were supposed to be staying in the town inn-a place Dean would never be able to afford no matter how much he won hustling pool or playing poker-but that was completely booked. When the stragglers showed up they were forced to stay at the same motel as the Winchesters. So, six dentists, three of which had their entire families with them, had already parked their cars close to the motel and Dean was forced to walk, in the cold, to his car.

Twice he almost fell on ice but managed to catch himself. The perks of being in a state where it still snowed in March. _God, Illinois sucks_, he thought carefully trekking across another patch of ice. Halfway across the winter slip-and-slide, the hair on his neck stood on end. Someone was watching him.

He froze, sweeping his eyes across the parking lot. There were only a few places anyone could hide: either behind a set of trees planted on the edge of the highway or in one of the cars scattered across the parking lot. One look at the six or seven vehicles told Dean that they were out. So, he started toward the trees.

And one look at the trees told him all he needed to know. He was getting paranoid in his old age and it was probably a squirrel that was watching him. He turned to walk back to the Impala but froze when a pair of headlights trained on him. _How could I miss a car following me_, he thought squinting to see past the lights to get a glimpse at the driver.

The car started moving, heading towards him. Dean dove out of the way seconds before the hood could slam into him. He landed on the ground, rolling to his feet. He turned in time to see the car door fly open and a huge, brunette guy get out.

"Hey, if I had sex with your wife or girlfriend, I apologize," Dean said backing up several steps. The guy just kept coming, never saying a word. The hunter readied himself for the inevitable fight, this guy obviously a man of action instead of words.

The man swung his fist at Dean's head, but the hunter ducked feeling the air blow his hair. He threw his whole body into a tackle, hoping to catch the guy off guard, but ended up slamming into the ground. Dean bit his tongue, the tangy taste of blood the only flavor in the back of his throat.

"Okay, you're faster than I thought," Dean commented pushing himself to his feet. A foot flew at his face, nearly colliding with his nose. Dean leaned back, the breeze from the appendage nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Holy crap, dude," he said jumping back as a second kick was aimed at his face. "Stop trying to kick me." A third kick actually hit its mark, right to his stomach. He doubled over, all the breath leaving his lungs with an audible _whoosh_.

The guy wasn't done. Using Dean's momentary weakness, he grabbed the hunter by the head and slammed his knee into his face. Dean saw stars as he fell to the ground. Blood was obviously pouring out of his nose, but he ignored it as he struggled to his feet.

"Okay, you obviously are really pissed about something. I tried to apologize…" he cut off when the guy threw his entire weight into a tackle. It was like being hit by a dump truck, the ground hard against his back.

Dean barely had time to take in a wheezing breath when the guy's shovel like fists slammed into his face. Once, twice, three times: it was like being beaten up by Alastair all over again. Finally the big guy got to his feet, shuffling away from Dean. The hunter rolled over onto his stomach, tried to crawl away, but the guy was back in record time.

He grabbed the hunter by the leg, knocking Dean back into the ground. Air was just a distant memory as it was knocked out of him again. Struggling to breathe, Dean was vaguely aware of someone pulling his arms behind his back.

"I…I so don't roll that way," he wheezed out, but only received a harder tug on his arms. A rope was tied tightly around his wrists, biting into his flesh with each knot. Finally, he was left tied on the road as the big guy disappeared a second time. Dean tried to get up by using his knees but the big guy appeared again. His foot connected with the side of Dean's head sending the hunter into a sea of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

The buzz from Ruby's blood had worn off when Sam pulled himself from sleep. He felt slightly hung-over, like he always did after the high. It took a lot longer for the shaking and need to kick in, but the hung-over feeling wasn't any better.

Sam knew he should tell Dean, that his brother had the right to know about the blood drinking, but knowing his brother-and Sam knew Dean better than anyone-Dean would freak out and do something drastic. Of course, it wasn't exactly a happy day when Dean found out about the powers, in the first place. Sam never had a doubt that Dean would hunt him just for using his powers but drinking demon blood…

_How do you explain to your older brother, the same older brother who had raised and sacrificed and protected you for your whole life, that in order for _you_ to protect _him_ you had to drink demon blood to do so? _ There was no way.

Sam sat up, pushing everything to the back of his mind, hoping Dean would never see through his façade, only to see that Dean wasn't there. A note sat on the nightstand, declaring that Dean had left for food and would be back in twenty minutes. How long ago that was, was beyond Sam's comprehension.

The younger hunter threw his covers back and got out of bed. He headed toward the window, glancing outside at the newly risen sun. It hurt his eyes, allowed the small ache behind his eyes to make itself known. Sam blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight, and scanned the parking lot.

There were a few rental cars; a young couple was walking to their own car hand-in-hand. They kind of reminded Sam of him and Jessica. Of course, the blond outside wasn't dead and the brunette-as far as Sam knew-was not infected by demon blood and periodically drank more to get strong enough to kill Lilith. If he was and did, then hats off to him and here's hoping he got to Lilith too late. Sam really wanted to see the light leave the evil bitch's eyes.

His eyes flashed across a black car, not really taking it in the first time. When he skimmed the parking lot a second time, actually taking more than six seconds to see the vehicles, his brain finally took in the all too familiar Impala.

_Wait, Dean never walks anywhere. If he can help it_, Sam thought immediately shooting down the Dean-walked-to-get-food theory. _Where the hell is he?_

Sam was worried, but he held it at bay. He crossed the room, picking up his phone. Maybe he was overreacting; maybe Dean did walk to get food. The diner was only a block and a half away, not even a five minute walk. _Yeah, but it is also cold out_, Sam reasoned with himself. _If anyone hates cold weather, it's Dean._

Sam pushed that thought away, hitting one on speed dial. The phone rang once and went to voicemail. Sam tried twice more, hoping that Dean was just talking to a girl and not hearing his phone. But, that was just stupid to even think about. Dean always answered his phone, always. Unless he couldn't hear the phone… _Or was unconscious._

Fear and worry gripping his stomach, skimming-what Dean called-The Sam Winchester Mental Encyclopedia of Enemies List, Sam grabbed a pair of jeans from his bag and pulled them on. He shoved his feet into his shoes, without tying them, and headed toward the door. He snatched his coat off the back of a chair before closing the door behind him.

There were a few things that could have grabbed Dean. Okay, more than a few. There were the vampires from Colorado, the ones that killed Elkins and very nearly stole the colt. Okay, so it was only Kate and that other brunette vampire, but in four years they probably gathered a new nest.

Then there was the Trickster. Of course, he would more likely put them in some ridiculous alternate reality like situation instead of kidnapping Dean. He liked hiding behind his gift, fighting just seemed beneath the demi-god.

Alastair was out; Sam had made sure that nuisance would never hunt them again. Using his powers-he had gotten so used to them that he wasn't surprised when he learned he could kill. It just made him push harder, made him want to master the skill as quickly as possible. When he killed Alastair, when he watched the light leave the demented demon's eyes, was the first time he did it without Ruby there to guide him. It felt great, being able to help Dean, even if he wasn't aware of it. _Note to self,_ he thought sliding behind the wheel of the Impala, _tell Dean about Alastair's death…_

And then it came to him, the one person who would kidnap his brother without a second glance. Why he didn't see it before was beyond him. He hadn't had the ability to kill when he came across her the first time. He had sent her back to Hell and demons did have the ability to crawl back out. He was so stupid to have not seen it.

Digging in the glove department, pulling out the spare keys Dean kept in there, he let his mind wander back to his first meeting with her. Her father had taken Dean, hoping Castiel would come after him getting captured himself. Instead of giving the dark haired angel the location of his charge, the angels had sent down another angel: Joshua. Of course, Joshua wasn't quite an angel; he was once a demon and Alastair's son. Even though he was an ass when Sam first met him, Joshua proved to be a good ally. Until he was snatched by his father after trying to stop Alastair from killing Sam. And the only reason Alastair wanted Sam dead was because the hunter had sent his daughter to hell. And apparently, she was back. Ava was back.

_Don't worry Dean, I'll find you_, Sam thought starting the Impala and backing out of its parking space. He headed toward the highway, cell phone already to his ear.

"Hey, it's me. I need some help…"

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

Somewhere close by there was a slow drip; each drip making a plopping sound every time it landed in the small puddle that had developed. Dean, having woken up a mere three-hundred drips before hand, was counting each drop to keep himself from concentrating on the pain.

His head was pounding, the word headache too weak to describe the pain. His nose also hurt, but he should have counted himself lucky. Being kneed in the face could have ended up in a break; he only had a sore nose. But the pain wasn't something he was concentrating on, only the steady dripping.

_Three-hundred fifty-six, three-hundred fifty-seven, three-hundred fifty…_ he heard a door open, cutting off his counting. The room, which had been dark, was illuminated by a light that was snapped on. The light nearly blinded Dean; his eyes snapped shut in defense. As his eyes got used to the light, he was able to see the room.

Above him were pipes, which explained the dripping. Each pipe was made of copper, the metal shining in the light. He sat up, wanting a better look at the room. The sudden movement made the room spin, his head pounded worse than when he was lying down. Slowly, he laid back down, more concerned with the stopping of the drum solo in his head instead of the layout of his prison.

"Getting kicked in the head sucks, right," a female voice said and a pair of heels echoed off the walls, making Dean's head hurt worse. The heels stopped close to his head and the woman crouched down, next to him.

She had red hair, tied back into a barrette. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray tee-shirt, a leather jacket hanging off her shoulders. The leather jacket actually looked familiar.

"That's mine," Dean said his voice sounded hoarse from lack of use.

"Yeah, I know. I like the smell of it." she buried her nose in the leather and sniffed. "That smell followed you down to Hell." She flashed him a smile, her green eyes flashing black for a second.

"Ava," Dean said quietly.

"Hi," she said still smiling. "It has been a while, Dean. I have missed you, so much." She lightly stroked his face, grabbing his hand when he tried to swat her away.

"When did you get back," he asked when she let go of his hand and dropped her own hand to her side.

"A few weeks ago," she replied with a casual shrug. "It is a bitch to crawl out of Hell, did you know? Of course you don't, you were dragged out. With no recollection of it, might I add."

Ignoring Ava's comment, his head pounding worse than before, he asked, "Was that guy some boyfriend of yours." He didn't want to deal with Ava right now; she wasn't exactly the _numeral uno_ fan of Dean Winchester. Of course, she hated Sam more, but who wouldn't after getting sent to Hell by him.

"The guy who brought you here? My brother. You remember Joshua, right?"

Dean did remember Joshua, or what Sam told him. The guy had been a demon turned angel or something. Dean would have dwelled on it more, but it hurt to think so he just nodded.

"Of course you do," Ava responded with a smile. "It took some hefty torturing, but he ended up switching sides again. He hasn't been much help on giving us info about the angels, but he has been useful. Without him, you wouldn't be here."

"So what, you plan to keep me locked up, and hope that Sam comes find me?"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't hope. I know your brother will find you, because I plan to lead him right here." She ran her fingernails across Dean's arm, goose bumps developing across his flesh. "And once he's here, I'm going to torture you in front of him." she kept retracing her fingernails' path, red marks trekking the path. "Once I'm satisfied that I have broken him, I will torture and kill him." blood began to develop on Dean's arm, Ava's fingernails leaving a bloody path in their wake.

"You, on the other hand, I plan to keep as my pet." She stopped her slow scratching, letting her hand travel up his shoulder and neck, landing on his chin. She turned his face to look at her, Dean unable to fight her.

"I always wanted a human pet, always. But Alastair always told me no." Ava sighed, stroking Dean's chin with her thumbnail. "But, he's dead, so I plan to have as many pets as I want."

"Dead?"

"I didn't hear the exact story, but what I pieced together was he didn't survive the confrontation between Castiel and your brother. So, one of them had to of killed him. And last time I checked, Sam couldn't kill demons." As far as Dean knew Sam _couldn't_ kill demons. Send them to hell, sure, but kill... he didn't know.

"Anyway, it's been great chatting with you." Ava stood up, pulling Dean's coat tighter around her. "It gets a tad chilly in here." Just mentioning it made Dean shiver, his bare arms erupting in goose bumps not caused by a demon.

"Bye Dean." And Ava walked out, the light snapping off and the door closing behind her. There was no way he could warn Sam. His brother would just have to be careful and not fall for any stupid, demon mind tricks.

_I am so screwed_, Dean thought bitterly. _So very, very, very screwed…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

Castiel had been around for a long time, a really long time. He had been stationed on earth once every couple hundred years, and never once had he gotten so close to a charge as he had with the Winchester boys. It was frowned upon to get close to humans, even though God created them. His superiors always told him that God didn't want angels to be exposed. But the more Cass hung around Dean, the more the hunter questioned every order Castiel got, the more Cass began to question things as well.

Yes, he did see the problem with angels getting exposed. Every single human would be asking for help, wanting them to heal their sick aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, parents, every single person they ever formed a relationship with. But sometimes it would be nice if every human had some kind of protection. The Winchesters were lucky, they had an angel there to swoop in (as an order of course) to help them. As much as Castiel had questions, he still did what was asked of him. He had seen what happened to angels that refused to do an order, he liked being able to go back to Heaven and visit earth. Hell was somewhere he couldn't live. Siege maybe, but live no.

He appeared in the Winchesters' motel room, ready for the sarcastic remark Dean was about to make, only to be bombarded by two voices-neither of which were Dean. Bobby and Sam were on him in seconds, both their voices running together.

"Where is he?"

"When did _she_ get back?"

"How the hell could this get past you?"

"Are you planning on helping?"

"What is going on," Castiel asked raising his hand to cut both of the hunters off.

Sam let out a huffed breath and said, "Dean's been captured by Ava."

"What?"

"Ava has Dean," Sam responded sounding very annoyed the angel would even dare question his words.

"She's back?"

"Are you deaf," Sam snapped just as Bobby said, "Knock it off, Boy." Sam scoffed, but went silent and settled on his bed.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked fixing Cass with a hard glare.

"Recent events have my superiors worried about Dean's loyalties. How quickly he gave up after the confrontation with Alastair…"

"Which was your fault," Sam muttered from the bed, glaring at the floor.

Instead of responding to Sam's bitter comment, Castiel continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "My superiors wanted to be sure that Dean was going to stick with his decision."

"Well, I guess we'll never know, will we? Unless those lazy assholes in Heaven…"

"Sam, why don't you go get some air," Bobby interrupted the younger Winchester's tirade when he noticed Castiel go paler. Sam would have protested, but one look from Bobby made him get up and leave the room. The door slammed behind him.

"His brother's missing," Bobby reminded the angel. Castiel nodded, taking a deep breath. There was no excuse for him losing his temper. Dean insulted the angels every time Cass saw him and that never bothered the dark haired angel before. Of course, Sam was also partially demon. Maybe hating demons his whole existence caused the sudden burst of anger against Sam's insults towards his brethren. It was a theory that Castiel could explore at a later date.

"If we had any knowledge of Ava returning…" Cass started looking Bobby in the eyes.

"…you would have warned us," Bobby finished for him. "Yeah, I get that. It's just, Sam hasn't exactly forgotten what Ava did to his brother the last time. Dean still limps occasionally from that knife. And even if the scars are faded, those knife cuts can still be seen if you know there, there. Plus, that wrist…"

"I know," Cass responded cutting off the older hunter. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Ask your bosses if they can pinpoint Dean's location," Bobby replied without hesitation.

"I will try," Castiel said after a small pause and quickly disappeared. He wasn't sure what he could accomplish on such short notice, but he would try to help the hunters. If only to keep Zachariah from making another visit to earth. Superior or not that dude seriously freaked Cass out. A secret Cass would keep to himself until his existence was cut short. Until then, he had a hunter to attempt to locate.

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

Sam stood in front of the soda machine staring but not seeing it. There were so many things he would like to say to Castiel, starting with, "_Tell your bosses to shove their requests up their asses because Dean is done helping you."_ Of course, his brother was a thirty-year-old man, who had every right to make his own decisions about helping the angels or not. And as much as Dean claimed he distrusted the angels, Sam could see the slowly building trust he held for Castiel. He also saw the trust Dean once had for him slowly ebbing away. He was pretty sure he wouldn't survive if Dean ever fully mistrusted him.

He finally focused on the machine, wondering what would happen if he stuck his fist through the glowing, plastic sign signifying which company owned it. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, he dug a couple quarters out of his pocket and placed them in the coin slot. He pressed the first button and waited for his drink.

Picking up the soda, a diet imitation, he started back to the room. Maybe once he returned _Asstiel_ would be gone. He smiled at the nickname he made up for the angel. Not that he'd ever call the angel that to his face, his luck Cass wouldn't get it and Dean would snap at him…

Just thinking about Dean made his heart clinch. Recently, when something needed to get done or some horrible plot was in the mind of some horrible creature, Dean would be the one called on or kidnapped. He was forced to torture Alastair for information for the angels. He was tortured by Alastair's creepy daughter because he was bait to get Cass there. He was pulled to hell because Azazel had some half-baked plan to have a 'Miss American Pageant' with the kids he bled in and Sam ended up dead. He nearly had his heart ripped out by a dead Henrickson because Lilith wants the apocalypse. So many things happened to Sam's brother and in the younger hunter's opinion, this was one time too many.

He had a shrewd idea as to why Ava went after Dean in the first place. Sam had sent her to Hell, had killed her father, and had pretty much made her life a living hell since she met him in that room. Since she lied and told Sam that Dean had died. What she wanted had nothing to do with Dean, but everything to do with Sam. She wanted Sam dead, just like Lilith. Just like half the angels. Quite possibly a half dozen hunters, or more, out there, also.

His phone beeped, causing Sam to jump and pulling him back to reality. It only did that for two reasons, dead battery or a message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the fully charged battery symbol in the corner, and then let his eyes flick across the screen.

He clicked on the photo message, his heart clenching at what he saw. Dean was lying on the ground, eyes closed, looking pale, blood all over his face. Sam wasn't sure if he was alive or not, unshed tears stinging his eyes. His phone beeped again, a text message. **Bro Alive**, it said almost taunting him. **Wont b 4 long**, a second message said when he opened it. The phone beeped a third time, an address scrawled across the screen. It beeped a final time, **Ten min. Dont b late.**

Sam dropped his soda to the ground, the unopened can exploding on impact, and ran toward the Impala. He dove behind the wheel, digging in the glove compartment for the spare keys. Once he wrapped his hands around them, he slammed the glove box and shoved the keys in the ignition. He turned them, the engine turning over, and peeled out of the parking lot, nearly nicking a car in the process.

The town wasn't too big, so it didn't take Sam long to find the building. It was an old, dilapidated warehouse they had passed when Dean drove into town. Sam remembered wondering what the place used to be used for. He parked the Impala across the street from the building, turning the engine off. Without hesitation, he pulled the keys from the ignition and threw the door open.

He headed to the trunk, unlocking it. He pulled up the secret compartment full of weapons, momentarily marveling over how his brother could find anything in the mess. _"Dude, I have a system,_" Dean once told Sam when the younger Winchester pestered him about organizing it. _"And don't screw with the system._" When Dean died, Sam didn't mess up the trunk. Not that he was sober enough to organize anything for the first month, or had enough down time the remaining three.

He loaded his Taurus PT99 with a full clip of bullets, pocketing a second clip. He half wished he hadn't of left Dean's sawed-off in the room. His brother had been cleaning it the night before; while Sam did research on Carl Kimble. Of course, he was a demon-made weapon; he really didn't need the sawed-off. Slamming the trunk, he headed toward the building.

The interior of the building smelt musty, the stench making Sam crinkle his nose. The door had been unlocked, which made Sam's head scream 'TRAP'. He kept his eyes peeled for any sudden movements. His plan was to shoot anything that breathes, Dean aside, and then kill the thing possessing them. That was kind of hard if nothing moved.

The place was just bare, empty, and cold. He felt his stomach drop, wondering if it was just some wild goose chase. He continued deeper into the building, keeping his eyes peeled just in case.

"I am shocked, Sammy," a female voice said and his head whipped around. There was no one, just empty space.

"Why," Sam called still looking for the voice's owner.

"Well, I never believed you'd show up," the voice replied sounding mildly impressed, mostly amused.

"Well, I'm here." Whoever it was didn't want to be seen, but every hiding place had its weakness. Sam just needed to find hers.

"I'd drop the gun, Sam. I could have your brother killed in seconds."

"You're lying," Sam responded just as a familiar scream filled the room. His heart froze in his chest, his brothers screams ripping through his head. Quickly he put the Taurus down, raising his hands.

"I put it down," he yelled over his brother's screams. They cut off suddenly, a small chuckle echoing off the walls. "So you have. You don't want me to do that to Dean again, do you Sam?"

Sam refused to answer, his whole body shaking with anger. How dare she touch Dean? How dare she hurt him? Sam wanted to kill her, just like he killed her father.

"Sammy, I asked you a question," Ava's voice said as Dean let loose another scream.

"STOP," Sam cried feeling tears prickling his eyes.

"Thank you." The screams cut off, only a whimper followed.

"Where are you Ava," Sam called still looking for her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ava responded just as something heavy slammed into the back of Sam's head. He was brought to his knees, pain spreading throughout his body. Before he lost consciousness, before the heavy object hit him again, he heard Ava say, "Joshua, be sure to avoid his face." Then his face met the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

Bobby paced the room back and forth, phone nearly glued to his ear, trying to get a hold of Sam. The younger Winchester had disappeared over an hour ago and still hadn't shown up. The Impala was gone, one look out the window told Bobby that, and he was way passed worried and into Pissed Off territory.

"Sam, answer your damn phone. If you did something stupid, so help me I will knock you into next year," Bobby barked into Sam's voicemail. He snapped his phone shut, tossing it onto the closest bed. He removed his hat, running a hand through his graying hair, and fell into a chair. His butt barely touched the plastic seat when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell…" he grumbled replacing his hat and pushing himself to his feet. He walked across the room, stopping at the door. He pulled his gun out of his waistband, sticking his ear close to the door.

"Who is it," he called feeling like a complete idiot calling for identification. If it was a demon they wouldn't respond.

"Ruby," a female voice responded. _Or maybe she will_, Bobby thought as he opened the door. Long dark hair thrown over her shoulder, wearing the dark colors that she normally wore, Ruby walked over the threshold carrying her bag. _I wasn't aware she was planning on staying. Hell, I wasn't aware she was coming at all._

"The look on your face tells me Sam didn't tell you he called me," Ruby said setting her bag at the foot of Dean's bed.

"He called you?"

"After he called you, he called me. Apparently Ava is back and has Dean."

"Yeah, she is and yes, she does," Bobby replied eyeing the demon cautiously. As much as Sam trusted her, and Dean tried to trust her, Bobby couldn't bring himself to do either. He was a hunter, he was trained (self-trained, trained who really cared?) to take her kind down. Why the boys would even consider the help of one of them, a demon, was beyond him.

Ruby looked around the room, her eyes telling Bobby she expected to see Sam, but one sweep of the area told her everything Bobby knew. "Where's Sam?" she asked her eyes snapping back to the older hunter.

"You mean he didn't call you and tell you?" the question was meant to be rhetorical, but Ruby actually answered. "Other than to inform me of Ava's return; no, he didn't."

Bobby sighed, hanging his head. Several things circled his head, several things he wanted to say, and many retorts. Instead, he raised his head and said, "He's been gone over an hour. Castiel showed up, pissed him off, Sam left the room at my request, and that was the last time I saw him."

"Humph," Ruby said pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Humph? I tell you Sam is missing and all you can say is 'humph'?"

"What do you want me to say?" Ruby asked shrugging her shoulders. "He's a big boy, Bobby. I mean, Sam can work a gun and if his gun gets taken he's not exactly weaponless."

"Don't remind me," the older hunter mumbled. He took in a deep breath, blew it out, and said, "If he's as powerful as you think, why is he still missing after an hour? Also, how the hell would he know where Dean is?"

"Let me call him," Ruby said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I tried. He's not answering."

"Let me humor myself." She scrolled through her contacts, hitting send on a certain number. She put the phone to her ear and waited.

Bobby crossed his arms, watching Ruby's face. She stood with her right foot planted in front of her left, an annoyed look on her face. Then she said, "Who is this?"

"What…?" Bobby started, but Ruby waved her hand to shut him up."Ava? You've changed since the last time I saw you." There was silence for a few seconds, and then, "Oh, I know you want my head on a plate." More silence, a chuckle from Ruby, and, "Just let them go. You aren't accomplishing anything by holding them captive." Bobby heard someone scream, but the words were hard to make out. "Mind your blood pressure, Ava. Besides, you hated Alastair as much as I did." Whatever Ava said to counter that made Ruby go pale. She turned her back on Bobby and whispered, "You either let them go or I will personally send you back to Hell." There was an audible cackle and then the dial tone followed. Ruby hung her phone up, tossing it onto the bed next to Bobby's.

"What did she say," the older hunter asked after a full minute of Ruby's silence. She was quiet for a few more seconds, still staring at the wall, and then said, "Same old, same old."

"What does that mean?"

"She plans to kill them, or Sam. She didn't mention Dean much."

"Did she tell you where they are?"

"No, but we might be able to track the GPS in Sam's phone."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we hope Sam can take care of her before she does anything else." And with those words hanging in the air, Ruby walked toward Sam's computer and sat down at the table. Something Ava said upset the demon, Bobby just didn't know what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope, not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

Dean was bleeding, a slow steady drip running down his side. Ava had held back, she had informed him of this. She was more interested in watching Sam squirm than really hurting Dean. The hunter didn't find the demon's comment reassuring; especially, when she left three deep gouges in his side moments before telling him she was holding back. Also, moments after her declaration of holding back, she promised more pain to come.

Ava and her threats didn't worry him as much as where Sam was. He hadn't heard anything about his brother since Ava had told her brother to avoid Sam's face. Dean could only assume Ava had Joshua knock Sam out. That was the only explanation he'd accept. He dared not think about Sam if Joshua took a few swings, to think of that just made Dean want to take one of the leaky pipes and slam it into Alastair's spans' heads.

Speaking of the leaky pipes, he was slowly getting sick and tired of the cold, dank, pipe-filled room. Ava had left him when she was satisfied with Sam's capture, still wearing Dean's jacket and the red head. He made a mental note to have the jacket cleaned when he got out of there. _If you get out of here_, a small voice, in the depths of his mind, said.

He pushed the voice to the back of his head, again; he would not let the frigging voice get to him. The voice was bad enough in Hell; he didn't deserve to have it taunting him in reality. When the voice was at bay, Dean leaned his head against the cold, concrete wall.

The slow, steady drip caught his attention. Eyes drifting closed, mind concentrating on one single thing, he began to count. _One, two, three, four…_ Four months-_or forty years if I have to get technical_-in hell; three months-_or thirty years-_ of being psychically, mentally, and emotionally tortured; two crazy, demented demons who were in charge of the living hell that Hell was-_even if Ava only tortured me once_; and finally, one month-_or ten years-_of mindless torturing just to stop the pain. Torture that he regretted doing, but also enjoyed. And what was the consequence, what did he achieve because he was weak, the beginning of the end. He started the hourglass countdown to the end game. The world ending. The apocalypse. He had helped Lilith. He should have stayed in Hell.

His eyes snapped open, Cass's voice rolling through his head, the same words he had heard since the angel confirmed he had broken the first seal. _"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean… its fate. 'The righteous man who begins it… is the only one who can finish it.' You have to stop it."_

_Even angels have ulterior motives. _It wasn't the first time the thought circled his head, wasn't even the tenth. Angels, as much as they hated to admit it, were kind of like humans. They hardly ever did anything unless they were getting something in return. Dean's freedom was granted in exchange for his help_._ And as much as he was grateful the angels brought him back, he had no idea how he was going to stop the apocalypse. Not a single one.

The door opened, causing him to jump. He tried to see who it was; by the silhouette he was pretty sure it was Joshua. Ava was too small to take up the entire doorway. The Joshua shaped silhouette moved, light nearly blinding Dean, then the door closed. The room was enclosed in darkness again, Dean feeling a small bout of panic slowly creeping up on him. _What the hell was that? _It didn't take long before the he figured it out.

The overhead bulb came to life, the pipe-filled room bursting into focus, revealing the tall, demon possessed man standing directly in front of him. _How the hell did I not hear him_, Dean thought as he was hauled to his feet.

"Come on, Josh. You aren't like your sister," Dean attempted, hoping his voice would get to the ex-demon, former angel, turned demon. _At least I tried,_ he thought as he suddenly developed the ability to fly. Landing on the concrete floor, pretty sure he had just developed sixty or seventy more bruises, Dean became certain that if he didn't fight back he wouldn't survive this confrontation. So, he pulled himself to his feet, readying himself for another confrontation with the huge demon despite his shaking leg, and said, "Bring it on, Chuckles."

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

_How technologically inclined can one frigging demon be,_ Sam thought as his eyes flicked across a blackened television screen for the fifteenth time. He had awoken, tied to a chair, to see a 20 inch television sitting on a portable cart. Ava was nowhere to be found, neither was any lackey she was using or her brother. Sam couldn't quite figure out how Joshua switched sides again, he could only assume torturing was involved. He was quite surprised that Ava hadn't laid siege to Heaven already, using any and all information her brother had obviously told her.

As much as he would have loved to dwell on the how and when Ava was going to destroy everything the angels and God had tried to keep from her kind, he just couldn't. Instead he glanced back at the television screen. He wasn't sure if the television was on or not, and if it was it was showing the most boring program Sam had ever seen. He wasn't as narcissistic as his brother with his looks and staring at his reflection for over two hours was really starting to annoy him.

Just when he was five seconds away from attempting to kick the stand over, the screen came to life. A door opened, someone who looked very familiar came into view as the room being shot came into focus, before something dark took over again. Light spilled across the room, a second time, briefly before the door closed and the screen went black once more.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Sam's heart beating fast with fear for the familiar figure he had seen. A light snapped on, the screen finally revealing a concrete walled, pipe-filled, windowless room. Sitting where he had seen the figure, was Dean-a flash of true, unmasked fear crossing his face before vanishing-and standing above him was a man who not only was several inches taller than Sam, but was also several pound heavier. Sam couldn't help thinking, _don't piss him off, Dean._

It was totally stupid to try; of course Dean was going to say something. When he was scared he got cocky and when he got cocky… As he was hauled to his feet, Dean said something, his mouth moved to reveal silent words. Sam had gotten good at lip reading, his freshmen roommate having dated a deaf girl named Shannon and she had taught him. Even if he couldn't hear him, he knew what Dean said. "_Come on, Josh. You aren't like your sister." _ He was trying to talk the demon down, trying to get him to snap out of it. However, instead of getting the desired effect he wanted, Dean was thrown through the air. He landed on the concrete floor, probably getting more bruises to match his already battered body.

Sam watched his brother scramble to his feet, noticing how shaky Dean's left leg was. He recognized the blood splattered tee-shirt for the first time. It explained why Dean was screaming earlier. A look of determination crossed his brother's face, his cocky grin covering any emotions he might have had. He opened his mouth and said, "_Bring it on, Chuckles._"

_I can't believe he's going to fight_, Sam thought trying to get free. It was pointless; he had been trying to get out of the plastic bindings since he woke up. The only thing he achieved was bloody and sore wrists.

He let his eyes flick back to the television screen, watching as Joshua caught Dean's leg in mid-kick and tossed him unceremoniously backwards. His brother hit a wall, sliding to the ground. He was panting, blooding running down the side of his face. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, leg not only shaking but dangerously close to collapsing all together, and said, "_Is that all you've got. Come on, I'm hardly sweating_."

"God, Dean. Shut up," Sam whispered tugging on his tied wrists again. More blood spilled from his wrists, falling to the stone floor. He was pretty sure the loss of blood was sapping his powers away, without his and Ruby's blood flowing through his veins he had nothing, but he didn't care as long as he could get to Dean.

His brother was grabbed by the throat, Joshua slamming him into a wall. Dean's feet weren't touching the floor, his boots trying to kick the demon's legs. Instead of achieving anything, he slowly started to lose the fight.

"ALRIGHT, AVA!" Sam called. He was so sure she was sitting somewhere close by, watching him squirm. "STOP HIM, PLEASE!"

"Why would I do that," she asked a door closing from behind him. A red head came into view, wearing a jacket that was not only familiar, but used to cover a four-year-old Sam up when he went to sleep.

"Stop him," Sam begged glancing back at the screen. His brother wasn't even moving anymore, Joshua loosening his hold slightly when he was sure the fight was gone.

"Fine," Ava sighed and pulled a radio out of her pocket. "Let him go, big brother." And Dean fell to the floor, as motionless as death.

"Is he…?" Sam started straining to see the reassuring rise and fall of his brother's chest. Before he could get the proof he wanted, Ava flipped the television off. She turned back to him, crossing her arms and leaning against the stand.

"Believe me, Sammy. He's alive," Ava mumbled eyeing the youngest Winchester curiously. She sighed, still watching him, and said, "What does Ruby see in you?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her," Sam replied bitterly.

"Oh, I did. I did. She didn't tell me, either. She wasn't exactly happy when I told her I planned to kill you. Maybe, for a demon, she cares more about you than you think. Or, she has an ulterior motive."

Sam never gave it much thought. His-_for lack of a better term-_relationship with Ruby was probably the strangest he had ever had. He wasn't with her for the sex, they hardly had any since the night he first attempted to extract a demon. He wasn't with her for love, either. Because he could never really love a demon: not really. As much as he'd hate to admit it, aloud or in his head, he was mostly in it for the blood. Which was sad, even if it was making him stronger.

"Are you listening to me, Sammy," Ava asked snapping him back to reality. She took hold of his face, keeping his eyes locked with hers. A feral smile appeared on her face, she saw something he hadn't been able to completely conceal. "Does your brother know what you and your bitch do in the dark?"

Sam was quiet, there was no getting around the fact that every single demon and angel they came across, every single one, seemed to know more about his and Ruby's activities than Dean. "Of course Dean doesn't know. He wasn't too pleased with finding out about your powers, do you honestly think he'd forgive and forget if he found out how your powers are manifesting? Piss poor way to treat a brother who sacrificed himself to save you."

"Go to Hell," Sam whispered glaring at the demon.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll send me back there," Ava replied pushing his face away and stepping a few inches away from him. _If only you knew how strong I am now, Ava_, he thought just as Ava said, "Or, are you going to kill me? That is what you can do now, isn't it?" that comment caught Sam off guard. _How the hell does she know?_

"Do you honestly think something like that would get past me? Why do you think I was so eager to return to this wasteland? As much as Alastair hated this place, he had nothing on me." Ava was quiet for a moment, examining her finger nails. When she was satisfied with whatever she was looking for, she placed her hands on Sam's legs and leaned toward him. "I'm curious, Sammy," she whispered stopping a few inches from his face, "how much blood did you have to consume to master that skill?"

"Get away from me," Sam said slowly wondering how much trouble he'd get into if he spit in her face.

"Does it bother you," Ava started ignoring his comment, "that every time you kill a demon you're killing the host, too?" Again, Sam had never given it much thought. He had always seen it as ridding the world of the demons. Besides, he had seen firsthand how hard a demon rode a host's body. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were exactly like us."

"I'm nothing like you," Sam growled. It wasn't the first time he said it to a demon, but it was the first time he didn't truly believe it.

"I think you are." She inched closer, her lips mere centimeters from his. He actually thought she was going to kiss him, break that final gap, but she pulled away at the last minute and said, "I don't go for Ruby's sloppy seconds."

"That's okay. Daughters of crazy, spiteful, _dead _demons aren't exactly my type, either." Ava went pale, her lips pursed. Reacting faster than Sam thought possible, she sliced her fingernails across his face. He felt blood start to drip down his cheek, the red liquid shining off her fingernails. "You'll pay for that, Winchester."

She stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind her. "What does that mean," Sam called. "AVA!" he was left in silence, fear for his brother slowly creeping up again. _What the hell did I do, _he thought letting his head fall onto his chest. _I'm so sorry Dean._


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

The GPS route was a bust. The Impala may have been across the street, but there was no sign of either Winchester. Inside the abandon building, sitting in the middle of the main room, was both boys' cell phones. Bobby, who was already in a bad mood, snapped at Ruby to check the other two adjacent rooms; she complied without a complaint. It didn't surprise her when she found nothing but an old storage closet and an even older bathroom. Neither brother was anywhere in the building.

Bobby was neither responsive nor happy when Ruby told him what she found. He stormed out of the building leaving Ruby standing alone, next to the boys' phones. Quickly she collected them and followed him outside.

The older hunter was sitting behind the wheel of the Impala, just staring out the windshield. Ruby tapped on the driver side window, causing him to glance over at her. Slowly he rolled down the window, a grim look on his face. "I'll follow you back to the motel," Ruby said and received a nod from Bobby. He ducked underneath the steering panel and Ruby walked back to her Mustang.

She slid behind the wheel and waited for the black muscle car to pull away. When it started moving, she started her own car and slowly followed it. She let her mind wander, ignoring the scenery she passed. _Where would Ava hide them? Knowing her it could be anywhere._ Not only was Ava raised by her dad-Alastair the master of torture in the underworld-she was also taught by him. Him and her mother; the same demon no one seemed to know exactly but had some irrational fear of. _Ava thinks like her father_, Ruby's mind reasoned, _and Alastair liked remote locations_. She remembered from her own experience with the demon. _Sam and his stupid plan._

Thinking of the "_Godzilla/Mothra" _plan she realized they did have one last ditch attempt before returning to the drawing board. Bobby had mentioned that Castiel was on the case, checking into the boys' possible location for them. _An angel, _Ruby's thoughts chastised her._ We are waiting on a frigging angel to help us. I have totally hit rock bottom._

She parked next to Bobby, mildly surprised to see how empty the parking lot had gotten in half an hour. The older hunter was already out of the Impala, heading toward the room. Ruby turned her car off, pocketing the keys. She didn't get out right away, letting her eyes take in the car's interior. Her eyes fell on the passenger side's floor, taking in the scene.

Sam's jacket sat in a pile, shoved in the corner. He had left it in there after their last escapade together. Bobby hadn't noticed the coat, which made Ruby secretly glad. She didn't want to have the hunter asking suspicious questions about it. It was bad enough when Dean implied things; she didn't need it to come out of Bobby's mouth, too.

A knock on the window caused her to jump. She glanced over, her eyes falling onto a dark haired, blue eyed guy. Castiel hadn't changed a bit since their last meet and greet. She silently wondered if that suit was starting to smell. He beckoned her to get out. With an eye roll and another glance at Sam's jacket, she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. She stepped out into the cold parking lot.

Closing the door, leaning against it, she asked, "You find anything?" Instead of answering-_no surprise there_, she thought bitterly-the angel headed toward the motel room. Ruby pushed away from her Mustang and quickly followed, grabbing the door before Cass could shut it in her face.

Bobby was sitting at Sam's computer-eyes glued to the screen-but looked up when the door closed. A flicker of suspicious curiosity crossed his face at the sight of angel and demon together, but was quickly replaced by a questioning look as he asked, "You find anything?"

"Nothing," Cass replied calmly, "Ava must have blocked their location."

"So she angel proofed the place."

"Yes."

"Hmm, you think she learned that from her father or brother," Ruby muttered receiving a glare from Bobby and, surprisingly enough, Castiel. She raised her hands, palms out, in surrender and took a few steps back. "Pretend I'm a wall," she said quietly and allowed the two guys to continue talking.

"Well, I was checking for possible bomb shelters. It was where Alastair kept Dean…"

"And me," Ruby spoke up, her wall bit lasting a good sixteen seconds.

"And you, I guess," Bobby grumbled before continuing in his normal voice. "But there are no bomb shelters in or around this town."

"What about backwoods cottages, country side houses, anything like that?"

"Already checked, there is over thirty. Seventeen of them are abandoned," Bobby replied barely glancing at Ruby.

"That's not that many," Ruby pointed out.

"Separate it's not," Bobby stamped on her point. "But I ain't letting you out of my sight. This is Sam's and Dean's lives we're talking about. As much as Sam trusts you, I don't."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a demon, we get it."

"I could go with her," Cass interrupted before Bobby could retort. Both demon and hunter looked at him, total shock on each of their faces.

"You're willing to team up with a demon?" Ruby asked seriously skeptical about that working out.

"I don't plan to team up with anyone," Cass stated bluntly, not sugar coating it for her.

"Then why?" Bobby asked what Ruby had intended.

"If it helps us find the Winchesters faster then I will help. But…" Cass turned to Ruby, his blue eyes blazing, "if you do something that suggests harm to me or anyone else I won't hesitate killing you."

"Fair enough," Ruby responded internally flinching. She turned to Bobby, clasping her hands, and said, "So, where do we start?"

"Let me go print this off at the library and I'll split the lists." Bobby pushed himself to his feet, grumbling under his breath, "If the damn idgits weren't fighting over the printer and broken it I wouldn't have to."

He put his coat on, reaching for the doorknob. Before he opened the door, staring at the white paint, he said, "Don't kill each other." And with those words he was gone.

"Huh, funny parting words," Ruby muttered turning to see Castiel giving her an incredulous look. "What?"

"Do you honestly question those words," Cass said slowly. "We are enemies."

"Says who?"

"Everything moral. I am only helping to get the Winchesters back. Why are you helping? Going to give Sam more blood?"

"You know? You know and haven't told Dean?"

"There are some things I don't tell Dean."

"You were ordered not to, weren't you," Ruby said seeing the responding answer in Cass's eyes. "I bet you are dying to tell him. Let him know how much of a freak his brother is."

"I'll be back when Bobby returns," Cass said his voice full of barely controlled anger. The sound of flapping wings filled the room and he was gone. With a satisfied smile on her face, one that wilted at the thought of being alone with Castiel for the next few hours, Ruby settled on Dean's bed. _This is going to suck out loud._


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

_A cough woke him. Not just any cough, either. It was one of those chest coughs, the ones that bring up phlegm and rattle your whole body. The cough wouldn't have been so bad, not really, if his throat hadn't almost been crushed by Psycho Bitch's brother._

_ "You okay?" a familiar voice asked forcing him to open his eyes. He was watching him, hands in his trench coat pockets._

_ "Am I dreaming," Dean asked hoarsely, his throat screaming at him to stop the torturous use._

_ "Unfortunately," Cass replied leaning against a wall._

_ "Nice to know." He didn't want to, but a second rattling cough escaped his lips. He could taste blood in the back of his throat once his body stopped torturing him._

_ "Are you okay?" Cass repeated giving him a ghost of a worried look._

_ "I was nearly strangled by your buddy. You tell me."_

_ "Joshua is here?" the angel's face was a mixture of regret and surprise. It didn't take a genius-and Dean was pretty sure he was about as far from being a genius as he could get and still be able to read-to figure out why Cass felt that way. He regretted not being able to help Joshua more and he was surprised that the demon-angel-demon was still alive. Like Dean and Sam, long before they had their eyes open to the continued existence of Joshua, he believed the demon-angel-demon was dead._

_ "I didn't attempt to crush my windpipe," Dean snapped coughing for the third time, curling over on his side to ride it out. When he was sure he wasn't about to die, more blood lingering around his taste buds, he straightened up._

_ "Where's your brother," Cass asked glancing around the room. It was still empty, still cold-even in dreamland-and still puddle and pipe filled. Dean had really thought his head would put him somewhere else, somewhere warmer with beer and a girl, and not injured. But he had to take what he could get and like it. Help was there and that's all that matter._

_ "I don't know. And before you ask," his throat was on fire, another cough threatening to overtake him again, but he had to continue, "I really hope you know where I am because I don't."_

_ The look on Cass's face was all Dean needed, but it didn't stop the angel from saying, "This location has been blocked. Bobby, Ruby, and I are going to begin searching for it." The scorn in Cass's voice, just mentioning Sam's hell buddy, was enough to raise Dean's respect for the angel. It took Dean a second to take in the rest of the sentence, and when it hit home he had to raise his eyebrows in curiosity. "You, Bobby _and_ Ruby? Since when are you buddy, buddy with a demon-besides Joshua."_

_ "I'm not. I was hoping you could tell me where you were before I had to head out with Ruby to find you. But obviously you can't."_

_ "You and Ruby? Are you guys going to be like The Dream Team? Or the Wonder Twins?" Dean chuckled, a chuckle that turned abruptly into a cough. Cass threw him an annoyed look. The older Winchester sighed, once the coughing subsided, and said, with what he thought was sincerity, "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry."_

_ Castiel cocked his head to the side, giving Dean a cautious look. Slowly, he stepped forward, crouching in front of the hunter. Blue eyes stared into green as the angel murmured, "Apologies are only necessary when they are meant."_

_ "Cass, I mean it. I'm sorry." There must have been something in his eyes, something he couldn't quite mask, because the angel scoffed and said, "I will never understand you." He stood, glancing over his shoulder._

_ "I have to go," Castiel announced snapping his gaze back to Dean._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Someone's coming." The angel was gone, the sound of flapping wings filling the room._

Dean woke to the sound of _tsking_ and a tickle at his throat. He held the cough at bay, trying to pry his eyes open. After a minute he succeeded, but was nearly blinded by the lone light bulb assaulting his eyes. He glanced away from the light, blinking colorful circles from his vision. Finally the room burst into focus, teetering on the edge of blurriness before his vision settled.

"Look who's awake." A far cry from Cass's voice, filled with enough malice to rival her father, Ava stepped out of the shadows. Dean wondered where her ape of a brother was, figuring the guy would be up to more 'toss the hunter' fun. The million or so bruises, scattered across his body, gave one collective and nasty throb of pain at the thought of his last meet and greet with Joshua.

The first thing Dean noticed about the demon, aside from the fact that she was actually still wearing the red head, was the jacket she wore. It wasn't his, his leather one God knows where, but dark brown. He recognized the coat in seconds; not only did it reek like his brother-even from a distance-but Ava was practically swimming in it.

"Where's Sam," Dean rasped out, a coughing attack following. It was worse than the 'dream-walking' visit from Cass. It felt like a million needles were stabbing him in the throat, or an army of evil imps were attacking him. He curled onto his side, willing the fit to subside.

When he was able to breathe, the coughing finally calming down but leaving blood on his lips, Ava said, "Your brother's around.

"Now," the demon started before Dean could open his mouth in protest, "do you want a repeat of just a few seconds ago? Save that sexy voice for later, I want to talk now." She strode forward, crouching in front of him in the exact position and area Cass had been. "I know your angel was talking to you. Some odd dream thing, right? Feel free to nod if you must." Dean refused to answer-verbally or otherwise; something he knew was incredibly stupid but felt so good to do. Until…

"Now, Deanie, when I ask a question you answer. So, am I right?" _so not giving her the satisfaction._ Ava sighed, looking down at her hands. She studied them for a moment, searching for something Dean couldn't see. Finally she looked up, a deep, sorrowful look on her face. Before the older Winchester knew what was going on, Ava grabbed his hand.

"Hey," he snapped trying to pull his hand out of her grasp. She held on tighter, digging her nails into his flesh. She pulled him toward her, full blown demon strength unfairly in play, and said-eyes as black as a starless night sky- "Either answer my question or I snap your hand. I broke your wrist before, so you know I won't hesitate."

Ultimatum on the table, Dean slowly nodded. A huge smile appeared on Ava's face, white teeth staring back at him, almost tauntingly. She let his hand go, shoving him into the wall, and said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Go to Hell," Dean whispered glaring at her. He held his hand to his chest, blood dripping from the new fingernail wounds.

"You sound just like your baby bro," Ava commented pushing herself up. She stood over Dean, crossing her arms. A calculating expression crossed her face; she chewed on her bottom lip. Whatever she was planning did not reassure Dean in the slightest.

Suddenly her gaze broke from him and stopped on the darkest corner of the room. She kept her gaze on the corner, bewildering Dean when she smiled at it. Finally, her gaze snapped back to the hunter and she said, "Do you really want to see Sam?" the sudden excitement made Dean's heart speed up.

"What?"

"Do you really want to see Sam," she repeated her smile growing feral. A cold grip of fear spread throughout Dean's body, but as afraid as Ava made him, Dean nodded. He'd rather take pain and misery than have a pit of worry, for his brother, working its way through his stomach.

"Good," Ava nearly squealed. She clapped her hands together twice, glancing back as the door flew open. Two demons walked in, one Joshua and the other God knows who. They passed Ava without a second glance and stopped on either side of Dean.

"Take him to see his brother," Ava announced. Dean was hoisted to his feet, two pairs of hands gripping under his arms, and carried out of the room. He silently hoped Sam was alright. _As long as Sam's alright_, his thoughts started, _then I'll be okay._ He kept repeating that over and over, hoping to suppress the heart wrenching fear that was creeping up again. _I'll be alright_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

"You know, it's kind of funny," Ruby said following Cass through the last house on their list. Every single predecessor was a bust, Bobby having even less luck.

Castiel was slowly losing patience with the demon. She had had a different conversational topic for each house. The first was about Cass's hobbies. A very one-sided conversation seeing as Castiel, himself, had no idea what his hobbies were. Being a warrior of God pretty much took up his time.

The second was about what Cass thought of the Winchesters and so forth. All eight houses, like clockwork.

He hadn't exactly given his feelings towards the brothers much thought. He guessed he liked the brothers just fine. Dean more than Sam, but he still liked them. Yes, Dean could be controlling and Sam could be secretive. Especially when he hadn't told his brother about Alastair, yet. If he didn't do it soon, Cass was going to do it for him. Dean had a right to know. _That is if we ever find them_, Cass thought bitterly.

He glared back at Ruby, wondering if she ever got tired of hearing herself talk, and said, "What?" it was best to just let her get her quota of annoying words in than to destroy her. He still had his orders not to take her out. Why was beyond him, but he had to follow orders. Not that Ruby knew, and he hadn't technically lied to her.

"How we're together like this. It's almost like kismet" The demon walked around the house, glancing every so often into one of the few rooms.

"What?" Cass repeated already knowing she wasn't going to find the boys. He was able to get into the house without a problem and the sigils were nowhere to be found on, or around, the building.

"You know. You're Dean's friend, I'm Sam's…"

"Supplier," Cass muttered walking toward the door. He really had to stop hanging out with Dean.

"Where are you going," Ruby called still standing where Cass had left her.

"They are not here," he answered simply and shut the door in her face. His plan was to just disappear, make her track him down, but she was at his side in seconds. Like Lucifer wanted, his demons could move just as quickly as angels; something that annoyed Castiel the most.

"Let's go tell Bobby the news," Ruby suggested just as her cell phone rang. She stepped away from Cass, answering it with a quick, "Bobby, you find anything?"

Cass didn't get the whole 'electronic' thing. Who would want to walk around all day with a tiny plastic box practically glued to their ears? It just baffled the angel to see so many humans, walking around in an egotistical world, talking to people who probably, most definitely, didn't want to be talking to them in the first place. _Humans are complex creatures._

"We'll meet you back at the motel." Ruby hung up, walking over to Cass who had let his thoughts drift away. That was all he needed, some higher up hearing him bash on the human race. Blasphemy is one rule that is never tolerated in heaven and would result in immediate termination. He suppressed a shiver as he glanced at Ruby and said, "Bobby found nothing, too." It wasn't a question; he knew the older hunter hadn't found a single thing. Ava was more cunning than they gave her credit for.

"No," the demon replied with a sigh. "He wants us back at the motel."

"Does he now?" Cass was never one to take orders from anyone, except the higher ups. To hear a demon tell him a human wanted him to go somewhere sent a flare of anger through him.

"He's not ordering you. It's a friendly request. If you wish to go back to your heavenly buddies, go right ahead. I'm going to see if we can find Sam and his brother."

"Do you find it reassuring that Sam is hiding his 'extracurricular' activities with his brother?" Ruby froze in mid-disappearing act, the question obviously catching her off guard.

Cass didn't know where the question came from, probably some nagging voice-sounding almost exactly like Dean-that broke free from the depths of his mind.

"Well, it's Sam's decision," she replied slowly, her back to the angel. "Besides, you could just as easily tell Dean." Ruby stopped for a moment, before mockingly saying, "Oh, wait, your bosses' don't want you to."

"You didn't answer my question." Castiel wasn't about to let some demon get the best of him, but that didn't mean he couldn't piss her off. As much as his bosses didn't want her dead, something that Cass couldn't exactly fathom, he was pretty sure they'd forgive him if he had to take her out in self-defense. If she attacked him, if she even tried to harm him in anyway, he'd be ready.

"Like I said it's Sam's decision," she repeated. "I'm sure Bobby is waiting for us." And she was gone. Cass quickly followed, knowing she wasn't telling him something. Something, if he didn't know any better, his bosses knew, too; if he could only prove it. _Yep, definitely need to stop hanging around Dean._


	9. Chapter 9

**Nope, not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

**Earlier…**

Sam gave a feeble tug on the plastic tie binding his wrists. More blood dripped down his hands, adding to the puddle on the floor. He thought, at the very least, slicker wrists would be easier to slip, but apparently whoever tied him up made sure he couldn't get loose.

The door opened, causing him to whip around. Ava walked in, humming tunelessly. Ever since she turned the television off, taking away the only connection to Dean he had, Sam had been nothing but worried for his brother. Ava promised to make him pay; he just didn't know what she had planned.

"I brought you a surprise, Sammy," she said clapping her hands.

"Let me guess, a lackey to put me through hell," he grumbled pulling on his bindings again, but to no avail.

"No, silly," Ava replied just as another, more familiar, voice-laced entirely in sarcasm-said, "Gotta tell you, you two are the chattiest demons on the planet."

"Dean?" Sam said as his brother came into view. Held between two demons-Sam recognizing the brunette as Joshua-looking beaten, bloody, bruised, and tired, Dean still managed to keep his cocky grin in place. Bravura aside, Sam could still see the fear in his eyes.

"Hey, Sammy," he said lightly glancing over at his brothers. "Long time, no see."

"Damn straight," Sam said trying to sound casual. He had a feeling it didn't work as well as he thought. Especially when Dean flashed him a look, one clearly asking if he were okay; Sam quickly nodded, hoping he put his brother's mind at ease.

"Chain him up," Ava said moving the TV to reveal a set of chains. Her brother and the other demon complied, albeit Dean's struggles. The other demon, the no name one, slugged Dean once dazing him and ceasing any further resistance.

Both demons stepped away from the older Winchester seconds later, admiring their work. Ava cleared her throat after a moment, causing both to turn and look at her. "Thanks for your help, Roman. You can go." The demon, bigger than Joshua with a cleanly shaved head, bowed and left the room. Joshua shuffled his feet, awaiting further instructions.

"You're such a loyal little monkey, Joshua," Dean commented rattling his chains. Ava's older brother turned to Dean, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be commenting about loyalty, Dean," Ava said quietly. She looked at her brother and said, "Go get the cart, and take the television with you." Joshua nodded, unplugging and pushing the TV, stand and all, out of the room.

"What does that mean? Me commenting about loyalty," Dean asked once the door closed behind Joshua.

"Well, Deanie, see you were loyal to daddy dearest. Did everything he asked before he died-even felt a little obligated afterwards, too. Then, during your extended 'vacation'to Hell-during those ten, long years-you were loyal to Alastair. Always doing what he wanted, always ready to lend a _helping_ hand. And now, even though you deny it, somewhere deep down you're loyal to the angels. You're nothing but loyal." Ava smiled at Dean before continuing, in a whisper, "Maybe you should be calling yourself the monkey."

Surprisingly, Dean didn't have a comeback. That was rare; Sam could only remember a handful of times his brother had been stricken speechless. That didn't mean he was. "Don't you ever get sick of hearing yourself talk?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Ava snapped turning to look at Sam. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Calmly she said, "That was very uncalled for. I apologize." It took all of Sam's self-control not to snort. _Apologize my ass_, he thought just as Dean murmured, "Apologize my ass."

"What did I tell you, last time, about swearing," Ava murmured throwing a glare at Dean. Sam noticed how Dean involuntarily flexed his left wrist, almost like he was having a flashback. _A flashback of a hammer slamming into his wrist and basically shattering it_, Sam thought as the door opened, again.

Both brothers looked simultaneously at the door, watching as Joshua pushed a cart into the room. The cart was covered by a black tarp, hiding all of Ava's 'toys' from view. Sam's eyes followed the cart's journey, stopping as it was parked in the middle of the room.

He glanced at Ava, who was looking at Dean, wearing a huge, jubilant smile. Sam, too, looked over at his brother, who was white as paper. Before Sam could come up with a reasonable excuse for his brother's actions, Ava said, "Recognize the cart, Deanie?"

Sam looked back at the cart, a flash hitting him. _Dean, lying on the ground, looking so pale and vulnerable and reminding Sam of almost a year ago-after the hellhounds. There was a cart that was sitting a few feet from him. The cart was holding an array of items, all of which were used to torture the demon Sam had just killed._ The cart that happened to be sitting directly in front of him, now, and it hit him.

"Where'd you get that," Sam and Dean said together, both looking at the cart.

"It took some extensive digging, but I found it," Ava replied glancing at it. She sighed, letting her hand run along the edge, and said, "Let's see what's under the tarp, shall we?" she grabbed the tarp and pulled, revealing a 'table o' pain.' She let the tarp fall to the floor, looking over her 'toys' with an almost loving look.

"I love having an audience when I torture people," she said quietly picking up a knife and stroking it delicately. "So did you, Dean. I watched the joy that spread across your face when Alastair decided to pay a visit." She walked toward Dean, the knife gleaming off the florescent bulbs that hung above the room. "You were his favorite student, Dean. His most prized pupil." She lightly ran the knife across his bare arm; goose bumps erupted all over his flesh. "Everything he wanted in a son and more…" she continued to run the knife along his arm, a light trail of blood slowly developing.

Sam watched his brother, watched as he tried to keep his brave face on, but could still see the subtle hints Dean was unable to mask. His eyes were misty, full of unshed tears. His fist kept clenching and unclenching, Ava was lucky he was chained or she could very well have a broken nose. _Oh, that would be awesome,_ Sam thought just picturing his brother's fist slamming into Ava's face, cartilage no match as her bone broke, blood splattering everywhere.

"But," Ava's voice brought Sam back to reality, "your filthy angel buddy pulled you from Hell. _Castiel _brought you back to this wasteland, when you were at your peak." She was getting angry and she had a knife, not exactly Sam's idea of a good thing. The knife was leaving thick cuts now, blood leaking down Dean's arm. "_Castiel,_ just saying his name makes me feel completely dirty."

"No, that's the evil pulsing through your veins," Dean said giving her a small, sarcastic smile-any and all subtle traces of fear gone. Sam felt a surge of pride for his brother, followed closely by fear. Ava was wearing a thin smile, the knife stopping in mid trace. She glanced back at Sam, almost questioning him on her next move. He knew shaking his head would be useless, Ava wanted to cause pain and that's it. Anyone with an opinion against her would be shunted aside.

"Evil, huh," she whispered looking back at Dean. Her smile grew, becoming almost feral, and she slammed the knife into Dean's right shoulder pinning him to the wall he was chained to. Sam wasn't sure whose scream was louder, his or Dean's. "Was that evil enough for you," Ava asked over both of them, a loud cackle following. "Baby, I can get eviler if you want."

"Go to Hell," Dean hissed breathing through his nose, nostrils flaring against the pain. Sam hadn't been there when Dean had the knife shoved into his leg, but he had an inkling it looked something like what he had just seen.

"'_Go to Hell_.' '_Go to Hell_.'" She used a high pitched, girly voice to mock them. Switching back to her original tones, she continued, "Don't you guys have any other insults to throw at me? I mean, HELLO, I'm from Hell. I like it there, so you can't insult me." She threw her arms in the air, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"My goodness, I keep losing my cool today." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I think it's the lack of screams getting to me." Without even looking at Dean, she yanked the knife from his arm.

Dean's scream cut off mid-way, a strangled sob escaping his lips. Sam felt tears pooling in his eyes, his hatred for the demon-already at breaking point-rising tenfold. He wished his wrists were free, just so he could squash the bitch's life from her eyes. He took her father down with no problem, the son of a bitch about as easy to kill as a fly, she'd take less time. She was a lesser demon, about as important as the gum on Lucifer's shoe.

"Holding in your anger is very unhealthy, Sam," Ava commented turning to look at him, catching the fury all over his face. She stroked the knife, Dean's blood staining her fingertips. "Yes, holding in your anger could have some physical…" eyes still trained on Sam, Ava swung the knife backwards blindly, slamming it into the wall inches from Dean's side, "…ramifications."

Both brothers had flinched, surprised she didn't stab Dean. Ava let loose a high pitched laugh before saying, "You should have seen the looks on your faces. Priceless."

It was a gallant effort, Dean trying to keep his brave face planted, but it was rapidly slipping. Sam could see his brother visibly shaking, could hear the panted breaths. Dean, however, still tried to act nonchalant, "C…come on. I…I know y…you can do b…better than that," but the broken up words really didn't help his act at all.

"Dean," Sam warned, flashing his brother a pleading look. He couldn't sit there and watch his brother get punished for his actions. Sam was the one who pissed Ava off, not his brother. She should be torturing him.

"You know, Sammy," the demon commented catching his look, "begging is for cowards." She stepped away from Dean, stopping at her cart. She pondered what to grab next, fingers hovering over several items.

Sam took her momentary distraction to try and communicate with his brother. As pain-filled as Dean's eyes were, his brother still managed to throw Sam a silent, _Are you seriously okay?_ Sam rolled his eyes in return but also nodded. Dean's sigh of relief sent small needles of pain to Sam's chest, even in pain his brother cared more about Sam's well-being. Quickly he flashed Dean a, _Are _you_ okay, _look. To which Dean waved his chained left hand in response, the gesture obviously saying, _don't worry about me._ Before Sam could flash a look of protest, Ava announced, "I've got an idea," and broke up the brothers' silent conversing.

She glanced between the two brothers, almost like she was pondering how to make her next move, before she said, "Don't go anywhere." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Both Winchesters flashed each other a look, neither one feeling very reassured with her sudden departure. Before Dean could open his mouth and make any type of snarky comment, the door opened again and she was back.

"I gotta admit," she said quietly carrying, what looked like, a curling iron across the room. She plugged it into the only socket in the room, the television having used the same one a short time ago. "As much as I hate this place, they do have some cool electronics." She set the iron on the cart, crossing her arms. "I wonder if this thing can stop a wound from bleeding." She flashed both brothers a smile, reveling in the wide eyed looks on their faces. "I have a feeling this will be _extremely_ entertaining."


	10. Chapter 10

**Not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

Dean had met a few crazy women in his lifetime, but never did he let their insanity affect his love for the rest. But now, after experiencing the frigging curling iron burns, he found all women completely nuts. He figured they had to be, if they were willing to use the stick of _almost_ fire on themselves. Yes, he knew the thing was used for their hair, but if the risk was burning the crap out of themselves, why use it? It completely baffled him.

Of course, those thoughts wouldn't hit him until later. At the moment, he was pretty sure the smell of sizzling flesh and blood would never leave his nostrils. Also that his pain endorphins were probably broken, make that definitely.

Ava's question had been answered within moments of the iron warming up. She pressed the rod to Dean's shoulder, the heat immediately staunching the bleeding in his wound. She did both front and back, each burning touch sending searing pain through Dean and causing two separate, throat tearing screams to escape his mouth.

Ava cackled, savoring the sound of his anguish. Dean's eyes were streaming with tears of pain, his teeth gritted. He was breathing out his nose, fists unconsciously clenching despite the chains. He really wished he would have attempted to go back to sleep that morning. Nightmares of Alastair were better than this.

"Wakey, wakey, Deanie," Ava said causing Dean to open eyes he wasn't aware he had closed. His vision was blurred slightly, sliding into focus seconds later. He managed to catch Sam's eyes, his brother wearing a look of pure concern. Hazel-green eyes swam with tears of fear, something Dean hated to see on his brother-especially if he was the one responsible.

"Awe, little Sammy's worried about his brother," Ava said glancing between the brothers, a mocking smile on her face. "How _cute_ is that? So, cute…" her smile slipped as she pressed the curling iron to Dean's arm. He nearly bit through his lip, blood dribbling down his chin from a new wound.

"Nothing like…the smell…of burnt arm…hair, eh…eh Sammy?" he asked through a gruff, pain-filled voice. His attempt at humor didn't get the desired effect he was looking for. Sam was supposed to play along, humor him, instead he noticed one single tear fall down his brother's face. Unfortunately, Ava did, too.

"Are…are you crying?" she put the curling iron down, crossing the room. She leaned over Sam to get a better look; Dean wanted to strangle her for even thinking about getting so close to Sam. "Holy crap, you _are_ crying. Mr. Big Bad Demon Powers has a heart? Now I get it…"

"Get what," Sam snapped.

"Leave him alone," Dean snapped before Ava could respond.

"Anything for you, my sweet," Ava responded turning her back on Sam and walking back to Dean. She yanked the knife from the wall, the cool metal barely grazing Dean's arm. She studied it for a moment, a curious look crossing her face. "You know, it's kind of funny. Such a dependent utensil can be so independent sometimes. You know what I mean?"

"We…would if we…spoke…psycho bitch." Dean knew it was stupid, but the smart ass in him just wouldn't shut up. Besides, as long as she was leaving Sam along he was willing to say anything to her.

"Name calling, Dean? Really?" she turned to face him, running the knife along his chest. A shallow cut opened up, even more blood staining his shirt. _Well, this shirt is done for,_ he couldn't help thinking.

"Humph, definitely not deep enough." She retraced the cut again, deeper than before, a hiss of pain escaping Dean's lips. "Perfect." The demon smiled, watching more blood leak from his body.

"Ava, you've proved your point," Sam said quietly, attempting to do what Dean was already trying to do. Get the psycho bitch to leave the other brother alone. Dean flashed him a look, warning him to shut up. If anyone was going to be hurt, if anyone was going to lose a crap load or blood-and the blood loss was starting to get to him-it was going to be him. Not Sam.

"No, I haven't. Not really," Ava replied slowly, slicing across Dean's chest again. As more blood fell, the room started to get fuzzy. _Perfect, that's all I need, to pass out._

"Are you fading on us, Dean? Sammy and I will be extremely disappointed if you leave the party." Ava cut him again, spilling even more blood. The room, already hazy, began to tilt dangerously.

"Dean."_ That was Sam's voice_, he thought wondering why it sounded so far away and so panicked. _Sammy, calm down I'm fine._ Or he would be fine, if his eyes would stay open. Slowly, against his will, they slid closed. _Stay awake,_ he encouraged himself, _stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay…_

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

Sam felt his gut clench when Dean's head fell onto his chest. He wanted to yell at his brother to wake up, order him to open his eyes, but before he could open his mouth Ava threw him a sadistic smile. She waved the knife almost tauntingly, causing Sam to yank on his bindings again. The only thing he achieved, aside from more frustration, was deeper gashes around his wrist. More of his blood fell to the floor.

"You brought this upon yourself, Winchester," Ava said slowly turning her back on him, looking back at Dean.

"Use me, you hate me," Sam tried to bargain, begging despite what Ava had said earlier, but she had ignored him as she ran the knife down Dean's check. As if he needed to bleed more, the new cut dripped blood like a tear.

"You're beginning to become boring," Ava grumbled to the unaware Dean. "At least when you were conscious you screamed." Sighing she called, "Joshua, big brother, take him away."

The door opened and the brunette, possessed by Ava's big brother, walked into the room. He unchained Dean, and carried him from the room. Sam watched them go, his fear spiking tenfold. "Where are you taking him," he called after the demon, making his wrists bleed worse as he struggled to get free, again.

"Don't you worry about him," Ava purred wiping her knife on a handkerchief she extracted from her skirt pocket-for the first time Sam noticed she had changed since their very first meeting. "You should be worrying about yourself." She walked toward him, the knife gleaming in the light above the room, and his eyes widened.

Ava may hate Dean, may hate many things, but she never hated anyone or anything as much as she hated Sam. Sam braced himself for pain, wondering if he would scream like Dean did, as Ava brought the knife across his chest.

He never felt the knife slice into his skin, a loud bang interrupting Ava's 'fun.' She growled in frustration, glancing at the door. It was quiet for a second, and then another loud bang sounded. Whatever was going on outside the room, it definitely wasn't planned.

"What the hell," Ava murmured. "I'd better check that out," she said calmly. Before leaving, she plunged the knife into Sam's leg. He cried out in pain, almost missing the demon say, "Don't go anywhere."

She left, the door closing behind her. He was scared, he wanted Dean back in the room, not out there in the hall with God knows what. _Oh, please be okay, Dean. Please, _he begged biting his lip when a new jolt of pain rolled through his leg. _Please_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nope, not mine…**

_**Supernatural**_

**Earlier…**

Bobby had taken a drink of his coffee, still scanning the website displayed across Sam's computer screen, when he spotted the list of abandoned buildings in town. He spit his coffee all over the table, surprised he missed the computer.

Coughing, wiping burning liquid from his lips, he let his eyes scan the screen again. How could he miss that? How could he do something so stupid?

"Bobby, what is it?" Cass asked glancing up from the bed. Ruby pushed herself away from the wall, eyeing him cautiously.

"I know where the boys are," Bobby said hoarsely getting to his feet. He felt surprisingly numb, almost like his body was protesting his stupidity.

"Where?" both Ruby and Castiel said at the same time. They shared an annoyed glance but didn't comment again.

"Remember the warehouse we checked out," Bobby asked, ignoring the two's annoyance toward each other, glancing at Ruby.

"Yeah…"

"There were three others around it, I didn't think about checking them because there was no way Ava would keep them that close…"

"She wouldn't…" Ruby let her words trail off. Bobby noticed the same realization he had, hit her. They were convinced Ava wouldn't break pattern, would take the boys to a remote location, that they didn't check the most obvious place.

"Let's go," Ruby said heading toward the door. Before she could open it, Cass's voice said, "I cannot go with you."

"The sigils, right?" Bobby received a nod from Cass. He quickly thought it over and said, "That's okay, we've got it from here. Thanks for the help." Cass nodded again, this time to say you're welcome, but didn't leave.

"I'll wait here for you to get back," he said in response to the questioning look both Ruby and Bobby gave him.

"Fine. We won't be long." Both demon and hunter rushed out the door, letting it close behind them. They rushed to Ruby's car, the demon sliding behind the wheel. Bobby copied her, slamming the passenger door.

She started the car and they peeled out of the parking lot, the Impala almost looking disappointed that they weren't using it. _It's a car, idgit,_ Bobby chastised himself letting his eyes drift around the car. They landed on a familiar heap sitting by his feet.

"Nice jacket," he commented sounding about as nonchalant as he could muster with Ruby around. She didn't answer, her eyes practically glued to the windshield.

They reached the warehouses in seconds, Ruby's car skidding to a halt right outside the one they had explored.

"You got any weapons in this car?" Bobby asked tearing open the door. Ruby nodded heading to the trunk. She opened it, handing him a familiar shotgun. "He leave all his stuff with you?"

Ruby, once again, didn't respond as she slammed the trunk. They both rushed toward the warehouse closest to the first. Inside was an empty space, no other rooms. It took less than two minutes to determine there was no one and nothing inside. The same with the second warehouse.

They were on the verge of checking the third when they heard screaming. Both sprinted toward the place, Bobby winded by the time they crashed through the door. He took the lead, heading past a small glassed in area. He walked past old machines, none of them used in a while. A second scream sounded, coming from a door to the left of an old saw.

"Come on," he whispered to Ruby and headed toward the door. He made to open it, but before he could touch it two guys crashed through it. Ruby grabbed his arm, managing to move the older hunter before he could be crushed. A red headed woman followed the two guys, screaming at them to stop fighting.

"Go, I'll keep her busy," Ruby said when the red head looked over at them. Bobby rushed on before any demon powers could be used on him, two different scuffles filling his ears. He raced down the hall, keeping his eyes peeled for anymore demons and the boys.

He was halfway down the hall when he tripped over something, landing on the cement floor. Pain shot through his knees, the fall jarring them. He quickly scrambled up, noticing a pair of legs sticking out. He followed the legs, eyes landing on a familiar face.

"Dean," he said crouching in front of the younger hunter. There was blood all over Dean's clothes, two purple bruises around his neck. He was paler than normal and not moving. Bobby reached out, placing his fingers to the side of Dean's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. Weak, but there.

"Sam," Bobby called pushing himself to his feet.

"Bobby," a familiar voice replied. Bobby glanced at a door to Dean's right, the door ajar. He rushed inside, finding Sam sitting in a chair tied up. There was a knife sticking out of the younger hunter's leg, making Bobby think of another Winchester whose leg had been screwed up from a knife wound.

"Where's Dean," Sam asked the moment Bobby came into view.

"Out in the hallway," Bobby replied receiving a sigh of relief from the younger man. He set his shotgun against the chair Sam sat in, glancing around the room. He noticed a tray sitting a few feet away and walked toward it, finding a small dagger amongst an array of strange objects.

"I'm going to cut you free," he said walking toward Sam. He walked behind him, crouching down to get a better look. He winced at the raw and bloody wrists, his hatred for the demon rising tenfold.

"She tortured him, Bobby. Right in front of me," Sam said in a small voice. "She stabbed him with a knife, there was so much blood. And then… then she used a curling iron." Bobby hadn't gotten a very good look at Dean, but the way Sam was describing his brother made Bobby want to hurry up and check on the older Winchester again.

He sliced through the plastic bindings, letting them fall to the floor. He dropped the dagger, rushing to help Sam. Before he could pull him up, however, the younger Winchester yanked the knife out of his leg. He cried out in pain, blood pouring from the wound and drenching his jeans.

"Why would you do that?" Bobby asked wondering if Ruby made Sam stupid or something.

"I… I couldn't…" Sam's voice trailed off. The older man understood the knife was part of the torturing. It was probably the one Ava used to stab Dean. Sam didn't want it anywhere near him.

"C'mon," Bobby said grabbing Sam by the arm and hauling him to his feet. He helped him out the door, wondering if he could get Dean to come around enough to help him walk. Except, when he reached the hallway Dean was gone. _Oh God, please no…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Maybe if I close my eyes they will magically become mine… Nope, didn't work.**

_**Supernatural**_

He was moving, an up and down motion that was slowly making him sick. He heard heavy breathing, familiar heavy breathing, and was pretty sure it was female. Her arm was wound tight around his waist, keeping him up. She, in turn, had his arm over her shoulders.

"You're heavy, Winchester," she commented her voice sending chills down his spine. They were supposed to be out of there, he was pretty sure he heard Bobby's voice, but he was with her. Why was he with her?

"I couldn't very well let Bobby take both of you, could I?" she asked letting him fall from her grasp. The sudden impact with the hard, stone floor jarred his already battered body causing him to whimper.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were awake." He opened his eyes, the room sliding in and out of focus for a moment, before settling on a semi-hazy state. Ava was standing a few feet from him, an irritated smile on her face.

"I hadn't counted on Joshua turning on me," she spat crossing her arms. She reminded Dean of a four year old who hadn't gotten her turn on the pony ride. He was half expecting her to stomp her foot or start screaming random words of anger. "Nor was I counting on Singer or Sam's bitch showing up. I actually thought I covered my tracks this time, hiding you two in plain sight."

"What?" Dean said in a whisper. "In plain sight?" he was confused, Ava's ranting just making his already sore head hurt worse. When did Joshua turn on her? It had to of been after he passed out, or did he really pass out? Is this all a dream? Where was he? Was he still at the motel? Was this all some sick nightmare? And why was the room starting to get cold, seriously cold. The kind of cold that made him shiver and really wish he had a space heater.

"I guess my plan wasn't exactly picture perfect," Ava kept talking, ignoring Dean. She began pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. "If it had been picture perfect Sam would be dead and you'd be in more pain. And Joshua, big brother Joshua, wouldn't be attacking Roman. Why would he attack Roman? I made sure he wouldn't, definitely couldn't attack anymore demons. What's the use of brainwashing if it just goes to hell after awhile?"

She wasn't making any sense, nor was she paying much attention to Dean. Pushing his confusion aside for a moment, wishing he would stop shaking for a few seconds, he risked a glance around the room.

It was fuzzy at best, but he managed to take in a few details. They were in a basement of some unknown building-quite possibly the area she had been holding them. A set of rickety stairs stood in the corner, leading up to a metal door. It also happened to be the only way out, unless he counted the only window. But the last time he checked, he wasn't seven feet tall. And the off chance that he did grow ten and a half inches in the next six seconds, he wasn't sure he could stand long enough to crawl out of said window. Other than that, the room was completely empty. That just left Ava and him, together. _Crap_, he thought his company scarier now than she had ever seemed.

"I was going to make you my pet, but that was before I knew Sam was going to get away. Now…" Dean was picked up off his feet, landing with a sickening crash against the concrete wall. "I was thinking I'd kill you and string your body outside the motel your brother's at, let him see what happens when you mess with me."

She pulled a familiar pistol out of her pocket, the Taurus held so many times in his brother's large hands it was a part of him like Dean with his Colt. And Ava was about to use it to kill him.

"I snagged this when your brother was unconscious. I wasn't planning on using it, not today anyway, but desperate times right?" Ava pointed the gun at Dean, her aim steady as it rested right between his eyes. "Point blank should kill you, right?" She pulled the hammer back, Dean's eyes closing against their own will. He couldn't dodge this; he was stuck by her demonic superglue power. All he could do was hold his breath and hope the bullet killed him quickly.

"Nice knowing you, Winchester," she said. Dean expected to feel the momentary sting of metal enter his flesh before finding himself back in Hell. Back amongst the creatures that hated him with a passion. Maybe this death wouldn't hurt at all, it's not like the bullet was going to rip him to shreds. Not really. Yes, it would probably sever a crap load of muscles and nerves in his brain, hit something important, and end his existence. At least Ruby can have full reign on Sam, again. It'd make her happy. And… _wait, this is taking forever. I shouldn't even have time to have these thoughts_, Dean managed to think before a clattered made him jump and his eyes fly open.

Cass, where ever he had come from, was trying to use his demon extracting power on Ava, but to no avail. She kept dodging him, getting in a few hits of her own. The gun lay on the ground forgotten, clearly dropped when Cass pulled Ava away from him. _How had I not heard him_, Dean thought making a mental note to get his hearing checked when he got out of there.

"I've been meaning to pay you a visit," Ava commented kicking Cass in the chest, sending him stumbling back a few inches. "Just wanted to thank you for keeping my brother alive for as long as you did."

Cass didn't respond ducking as a second kick came flying at him. The haziness was getting worse, Dean only hearing the next two hits. The only indication that Cass was the one hit was the grunts of pain he tried to suppress.

"Oh, come on Cassie, you can't expect to beat me if you don't fight…" fist hitting flesh followed, a loud crunch of bone, and a piercing scream from Ava. Dean missed the physical visualization, but the mental image was almost as good.

"Good-bye." The room burst into focus just as Castiel put his hand to Ava's head. The red head's eyes glowed white before she collapsed to the ground. Dean crashed to the ground, seconds later, pain shooting through his body. He didn't even try to move, not even sure he had the strength to do so. He was aware of footsteps walking toward him. Opening his eyes, he saw a fuzzy pair of dress shoes sitting close to his head.

"Thanks," he whispered before his eyes slid closed and darkness engulfed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome, and I still own nothing. Bye…**

_**Supernatural**_

Cass found Joshua standing in the middle of an apple orchard. He was watching the sunset, a small smirk on his face. Castiel wasn't exactly sure what had happened, only that Joshua had attacked his fellow demon. What followed was twisted into several different versions, from three different sources. Cass had no idea who to believe, so he decided to go to the only person who did know.

"Ava was always going to end up getting herself killed," Joshua murmured, his back still to Castiel. The angel didn't respond, allowing the demon to continue talking, "Especially when she grabbed Dean the second time. If you hadn't of found him, I'm sure that brother of his would have."

"Sam would have been too late," Castiel said walking toward the demon. He stopped at his side, watching the same sun attempt to sink below the horizon. "She was going to shoot Dean."

"Either way, someone was going to kill her." Both were quiet for a moment, a light, winter breeze blowing their hair and clothes. Joshua crammed his hands in his pocket and said, "It was the screaming that broke me from her brainwashing. Hearing both brothers scream reminded me of Hell and why I left. I couldn't take the pain, couldn't take the lust filled eyes both my father and sister got when they had a new victim plunked down in front of them. And when I was free it all clicked. I had to help the brothers, had to stop Ava, had to do so much stuff…" his voice trailed off, brown eyes still watching the sun's struggle to go to sleep for the night. Let insomniac moon shine bright for a few hours.

"Thank you for breaking the sigils," Castiel said quietly.

"Alastair wouldn't even know about them if it wasn't because of me. It was the least I could do." Another long silence settled between them, neither one sure what to say next. Joshua was, once again, the one to break the silence. "How are Dean and Sam doing?"

"They're going to be fine. Bobby called up a doctor friend of his, he's going to be here tonight. Until then, Bobby has been doing everything he can to patch up Sam's leg."

"And Dean?"

"He's fine."

The sun managed to dip a few notches below the horizon, its gold light spilling across the snow filled ground. Tiny, dazzling crystals threatened to assault Cass's eyes. As happy as he was to have a vessel, small things still annoyed him. Like nearly being blinded by snow.

"You healed him, didn't you? I don't care, but I'm sure your angel buddies might." Castile, once again, didn't answer. He dug his own hands into his pockets, wondering how long the sun had until darkness took over completely. Joshua took a deep breath and said, "I need you to do me a favor, Castiel."

"What kind of favor?" Cass questioned giving the demon a confused look.

"I'll tell you if you promise to do it. Don't ask questions, just do it." Joshua glanced at the angel, giving him a pleading look.

Cass hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and saying, "Okay."

"Kill me," Joshua mumbled shifting his gaze back to the sun. "Just kill me, so I can't turn on anyone ever again. Can you do that?"

Taking a deep breath, watching the sun himself, Castiel said, "I can do that."

"Thanks, just let me finish watching the sunset. Let me finish just that." and they did. The sun managed to dip down completely, the sky a deep purple and orange before going dark. Joshua turned to Cass, spread out his arms, and said, "I'm ready."

"Good bye, brother," Castiel said quietly and placed his hand on Joshua's head. Bright light spilled from the demons eyes and mouth, making him looked like a lit up human tree, before he finally collapsed to the snow. Cass hung his head for a moment, letting the moment sink in, before looking up again. It wasn't exactly grief he was experiencing, but something close to it. He had worked with Joshua for years, came to see him as a little brother of sorts, and was very upset when he ended up in Alastair's clutches.

"Now you're free," Cass whispered. "Now you're free."

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

Dean woke up to quiet snores and a slight fuzzy sensation. His memory was scattered, confusing flashes making his head spin. Flashes of some red headed psycho wielding a knife; of a fight he didn't exactly see, of his brother trying to hold back tears for some unknown reason-flashes upon flashes, a reel that seemed to be out of order. One thing he was sure of though, was he had been in pain earlier but now wasn't. Why wasn't he in pain? A better question, where was he?

"You're back at the motel," a familiar voice said causing Dean to turn over. Cass was sitting in one of the motel's chairs, his elbows resting on his knees.

"That's creepy, you know," Dean said in a hoarse voice. "You watching me sleep."

"I have to show you something," Cass said ignoring Dean's comment.

"What?" Dean sat up, once again reminded of the lack of pain.

"I have to show you something," Cass repeated getting to his feet.

Dean was about to tell Cass he understood the comment, just wanted to know what was so important, but decided against it and, instead, asked, "What happened?"

Irritation crossed the angel's face in a flash, once again replaced by his emotionless mask. He took a deep breath and said, "What do you remember?"

"Flashes here and there, mostly jumbled stuff," Dean replied honestly.

"Ava is dead," Cass started and Dean had a flash: _fist hitting flesh, a loud crunch echoing through the room, a piercing scream and a familiar voice saying, "Good-bye." Ava's eyes glowed white before she crumpled to the ground._

"Y…you killed her? For real?"

"Yes, after she tortured you and your brother."

"Sam? She actually had Sam? Where is he? Is he okay?" Dean looked around the room, eyes landing on his snoozing brother lying on the other bed. He also spotted Bobby, feet propped up on Sam's bed, resting in another motel chair. Dean knew the older hunter's back would hurt in the morning.

"He's fine. His leg will take time to heal, but Doctor Palmer assures him it'll heal faster than your own."

"Wait, his leg? What's wrong with his leg?" Flashes of Ava's torture session kept flying back to him, each one only showing him getting physically hurt. All emotional pain was reserved for his brother, Sam was never touched.

"She stuck a knife in his leg," Cass replied as Dean looked back at him.

"If she wasn't dead I'd kill her myself," Dean mumbled. He would cause her as much pain as she caused them, maybe even more, especially after the curling iron. _Curling iron?_ Another flash hit, Ava smiling as she held up the instrument, _"I wonder if this thing can stop a wound from bleeding?"_ pain had followed, burning pain that had caused Dean to scream, as she pressed the curling iron to his arm. Almost unconsciously he glanced at his bare shoulder, finding nothing wrong with it.

"I had been burnt…" Dean started.

"And stabbed," Cass interrupted causing more mental flashes to hit: A knife slamming into his shoulder, going straight through and pinning him to the wall. She had pulled it out moments later; both times the pain was almost unbearable.

"How am I not hurt?" Dean asked looking Cass in the eyes.

"I healed you."

"Just me?" it was weird to be healed and not be confused by it, or wonder who had to die to get him healthy.

"Who else would I heal?" Cass asked and Dean resisted the urge to slap him in the back of the head. Instead he said, exasperated, "Sam was hurt, too. He could have used some of that angel juice."

Cass decided to ignore that, too. He took a deep breath, stood, and once again said, "I have to show you something."

"Yeah, so you've said," the hunter replied sounding annoyed. "What's so important that you felt the need to heal me?" Instead of answering, Cass grabbed his arm and hauled him up. Dean tried to fight but stopped when he realized the motel room was gone.

They were standing in a warehouse, a very familiar warehouse, one that sent chills down Dean's spine before he could stop them. He pulled out of Castiel's arm, doing a complete 360. He took in every detail in seconds: the broken devil's trap, the cart full of a few particular items he had used to torture an unlikable demon, him lying, unconscious, on the floor covered in blood, and two people fist fighting. Two people who looked very familiar.

"What's going on?" Dean asked glancing back at the other Cass. He merely put a finger to his lips and gestured for Dean to continue watching. So he did.

He watched as Cass got in a few good hits before finding himself slammed into a piece of metal sticking from the wall, he watched as Alastair said, "Well, like roaches, you celestials. I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to Heaven." Latin began spilling from the demon's mouth, words that Sam would know in a heartbeat and would take a bit for Dean to figure out.

Light was spilling from Cass's eyes and mouth, white light that reminded Dean of Ava's death. But it was different, Cass wasn't a demented psycho-bitch hell bent on killing him or his brother. He was an acquaintance that Dean so wanted to help. But he couldn't, and he really didn't need to. Castiel was fine, the other one standing next to him whole and well. He was about to ask how that was possible, the words freezing on his lips seconds later.

Alastair seemed to choke on his words, the Latin getting caught in his throat. Out of nowhere he was thrown into a wall, slamming into it with a bone jarring thump. "Stupid pet tricks," Alastair muttered sounding annoyed

Dean wondered which demon would turn against Evil Al, which demon had the balls to go up against a heavy hitter like the torture god of the underworld. The voice he heard made him go instantly numb.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" he turned to see his brother, all six-feet-four inches of him, standing not far from Alastair, hand held out holding the demon effortlessly against the wall.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam replied and Alastair was pushed further into the wall, Sam still using nothing but his mind. "How are the demons killing the angels?"

His words strained from pain, Alastair managed to say, "I…don't…know."

"Right," Sam replied sarcastically and shoved Alastair deeper into the wall.

"It's…not…us. We're…not…doing…it."

"I don't believe you." Alastair was shoved a third time into the wall, real pain flashing across his face.

"Lilith…isn't…behind this. She wouldn't…kill seven….angels." Alastair was fighting the mojo Sam laid on him; he just wasn't doing as well as he wanted. But still he managed to say, "Oh, she'd kill a hundred…" his voice becoming a whisper he continued, "…a thousand."

Sam let up on the, what Dean could only describe, 'impact Alastair in the wall' power, leaving the demon and himself breathing heavily. Alastair looked Sam in the eyes and said, almost tauntingly, "Go ahead, send me back…if you can."

"I'm stronger than that, now," Sam started and followed up with four words that would haunt Dean to his dying day, "Now I can kill." And without breaking a sweat, a few blood vessels but a not a sweat, Sam raised his hand and killed Alastair. It was almost efficiently as Ruby's knife or The Colt, just not as quickly, but it got the job down.

The power alone didn't scare Dean; it was the looks on both Cass and Sam's faces. Cass looked, honest to God, scared and Sam… Sam's face was void of all emotion.

"That's enough," Cass said and the motel room surrounded them once more. Dean was breathing heavily, in denial with what he had just seen.

No, Sam couldn't kill demons. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He was Sammy. The thought of killing anything remotely human repulsed him, and to kill a possessed bastard without looking remotely guilty wasn't possible. That emotionless monster wasn't his brother, it couldn't have been. It just couldn't.

Dean glanced over at his brother again, his eyes burning with unshed tears. That Sam was a stark contrast to the demon killing Sam, yet they shared the same body; shared the same mind.

"Dean," Castiel said quietly, sounding unsure.

"Leave me alone, Cass," Dean replied not even looking at him.

"Dean, I had to show you."

"Just go," Dean snapped and flapping wings filled the room. Several seconds later he jerked awake, again, sunlight spilling in through the curtain.

"You gonna sleep all day," Bobby asked from the small kitchenette crammed into the corner. The older hunter stood in front of the stove, frying bacon, glancing back at Dean before returning to his task.

Dean let his eyes sweep across the room, finding Sam's bed empty. His gaze turned back to Bobby and he said, "Where's Sam?"

"He was gone when I woke up," Bobby replied sounding as worried as Dean felt, albeit a little irritated, too. If Dean was right, Sam was with his hell buddy, quite possibly learning how to kill an army of demons in one swoop. Sam's face flashed across Dean mind, the way his face was void of any and all emotions. It sent an involuntary shiver up his spine.

Bobby was saying something, but Dean couldn't hear him. His brain was just too preoccupied to really listen to the older hunter. _What has that bitch done to my brother_? _What did Azazel do to my brother? Am I about to lose Sam, really lose him? _Dean didn't know the answers to his questions and a part of him didn't want to know. But the other part, the more dominant part, had to know. Had to know before it was too late.

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

Ruby pressed a towel to her arm, the bleeding slowing down. She glanced over at Sam, who was standing with his back to her. His hands were crammed in his pockets, his left hip leaning against her mustang to keep pressure off his right leg. He looked tense, probably pondering over something that didn't need much over-analyzing. She had told him several times he over thought things, but he just never listened.

"What're you thinking," she asked checking her arm. The knife wound would be closed up soon, demons never taking long to heal.

Sam sighed, "Nothing." He pushed away from the car, limping toward the passenger side, "Can we just go back to the motel?"

"Sure," Ruby replied walking to the driver door. Sam opened the door, sliding painfully into the seat. Ruby opened her own door, getting behind the wheel. Instead of starting it she said, "Ava's dead, you should be relieved."

"It should have been me," Sam replied sounding bitter, "I should have killed her."

"Who cares as long as she's gone?"

"I do," he mumbled glancing out the window. "After everything she did to Dean, after all the pain she put him through…"

"What can you do? Castiel got to him first, he took care of her. It's done. Now, with Alastair and her out of the way we can concentrate on Lilith."

"Do you have a lead on her?" Sam asked meeting Ruby's eyes. Green-hazel eyes burned with a determination that always made Ruby's heart skip a beat. It wasn't love she felt for Sam Winchester, just attraction. It could have something to do with the demon blood pulsing through his veins… maybe.

"Um, I have a few contacts I need to call. I'll let you know something when I do," she replied after snapping herself out of those thoughts. She had to concentrate on the task at hand; it was biggest job she had been given in a long time. She couldn't screw it up when they were so close to the end.

"Good, because I will kill Lilith. No angel will beat me to it."

"No angel will beat you to it," Ruby confirmed wondering if Sam caught the double meaning. He hadn't, his gaze shifting to the window again. Ruby started her car and pulled away from the abandoned stretch of road they had used. _Nothing will stop you, Sammy, _she thought as she began speeding down the road, _nothing._

**END…**


End file.
